My Heart,Your Hands
by Y2Amber
Summary: [Hairspray 2007][LinkTracy] Love has never been a easy word for Tracy, but when it came to Link Larkin loving was easy. Too bad he has Amber..But will Link's troubled past ruin the future with the girl he truly wants to be with? [Complete, Sequel is out!]
1. My Favorite Mistake

**Author's Note**: LinkTracy One shot. (This originally was a LinkAmber oneshot but someone suggested it would be better as a LinkTracy which I agree with)  
I got this idea from a personal experience..  
This is really short, it gets to the point.  
I wrote this all in about 5 minutes.  
It's all in Tracy's point of view.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Amber,Link, or Tracy.

It was three AM and I was asleep when I heard someone banging on my window.

"Trace, open the window please." It was the sound of sobbing, I opened the window to reveal, Link there with tears in his eyes.

"Link..." I said, "What happened?" I yawned.

"Amber s-she broke up with me." He cried, "I told her that I loved her, and she broke up with me right there." He cried harder and collapsed on my floor, grabbing my legs. "I loved her Trace, I loved her so much." I watched him with a swishing feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

I stayed silent.

He continued to cry and tell me his story from the floor. My legs became wet by his tears and I bent down to hug his head close to me. "Why?" he asked me, "Why won't someone love me?"

I love you. I thought quietly.

"Why isn't there someone out there just like you." He said softly, "All I need is you." I found his lips pressed against mine, his body lying on top of mine.

"S-stop." I begged quietly, I didn't feel right,I shouldn't do this. "You're not feeling right. Go home or something...I'll call your dad." I stood up and walked towards the phone.

"Trace. Stop." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. "I love you." At his words I melted.

Words were exchanged, clothing was removed, skin against skin and when I woke up in the morning, he was gone.

"Tracy?" My mother said as she walked through the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Link's wants to talk to you,he's outside." she turned away and I sighed.

I changed, and walked out the door.

When I walked out I saw Link sitting there on the bench on the front porch.

What broke my heart was he was sitting,with Amber.

"Hey." Link said, smiling warmly at me. I smiled brokenly back at him. "Amber,took me back,she said it was all a mistake." My heart just about shattered on the floor right there.

"Hello Tracy" Amber sneered with a huge smirk on her face.

"Hello Amber.." I said bitterly. I held all my tears in and walked back in my house.

I wouldn't let them see me cry..  
I should have known better.

-------------

What did you think?  
I think it's way better as LT. It makes more sense.  
I might have enough inspiration to make this into a chapter story.


	2. Paper Bags and Plastic Hearts

**Author's Note**: This chapter is **way **longer than the first one. I don't really have anything to say except thanks for all the reviews! I'll **try **to not make this cheesy. Ha ha.  
I do have a lot more info on this story I should probably fill you in on.

This story will be kinda similar to the original Hairspray(2007) but with more drama and not so bright and happy, and it's also not a musical. Plus the focus will mainly be on Link, Tracy, and Amber more than anyone else. Maybe a little Seaweed and Penny.

Some Other Important things to know.

1.Link is still dating Amber.  
2.Link and Tracy are best friends...or were (But Penny is still Tracy's best friend!)  
3.Penny is dating Seaweed.  
4.The Miss Teenage Hairspray competition hasn't happened yet.  
5.And The Corny Collins Show is already integrated.  
6.Velma still owns the station and never got fired.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

I ran inside right past my mom who was calling after me.  
Safely in my room I locked the door, put my favorite sad record, and slumped on my bed.  
I felt so used, disgusting, like I was worthless.  
I can't believe I believed every word Link said to me last night.  
I let him use me, take away my innocence, all because he said he loved me.  
Which was something else he had lied to me about.  
He didn't love me..he loved _her._

**One Week Later.**

This whole week I've profusely been avoiding Link. For the fear of simply seeing his face, I would break down right before him.  
What made this a way easier task was that Corny was on some "week of absence", whatever that meant.  
So there was no Corny Collins Show all this week.  
The only bad thing is...he's back today. So I inevitably was going to see Link, which I was not looking forward to at all.  
I let out a bleak sigh steadily walking down the deserted hallway.  
Coming to a corner I turned bumping right into someone, a very tall someone. Starting at his feet I slowly looked up to see someone none other than..Link Larkin..great, just great.

"-oof- Sorry, didn't see you th—Trace!?" Link said flabbergasted(I love that word)

"Um...ya, hi Link" I replied lowing my head to the ground.

"What's wrong Trace? I haven't see you all week! And I've tried to call you too, but your mom always said your not in!" He said talking way to fast. Was he really that clueless!? He surly should remember what he said to me, what he did, and what he took from me!

I shook my head in disbelief and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. Which only brought back those painful memories.

"Tracy, stop,please" He begged. "I—I miss you" He said lightly, his breathtaking blue eyes staring deeply in my plain brown ones.

"You do?" I said in a almost inaudible whisper.

"Yes.." he said affectionately. Damn this boy..one look and all the right words made me forget that he even hurt me..but not completely. The scars on my heart were still there. They probably would be for the rest of my life. This _almost _perfect moment was ruined by who other than Amber Von Tussel.

"Baby, there you are" She said walking over to Link,linking arms with him. She looked over at me with those cold eyes. "Hello Tracy" she said cattily. I muttered back a hi as she turned her attention away from me and back to Link.

"So Link, did you practice the moves for the show today?" Amber said bitting her lip and touching his chest. I felt my cheeks burn up with anger, wanting to punch Amber square in the jaw.

"Uh no—actually...I kinda...forgot.."

"You what?!"

"I forgot! I'm sorry baby!"

She scoffed.** "**If were bad on the show, its all your fault." She said snapping

"I—I'm sorry, forgive me please?" he pleaded.

"Ugh fine...but I want you practicing all day. No exceptions! I will not look stupid on television because of you!" she commanded.

"Yes Amber." he said lowering his head like a puppy that just got punished by his master. It made me sick how he just let her push him around like that.

"Good. Now give me a kiss." she demanded forcefully. He kissed her quickly and she walked away.

"I better go.." I said just wanting to get away from his entrancing presence.

"Wait Trace..I still wanted to talk to you.."

"Bye Link.." I turned the corner walking down the hall making my way to class, that was until I heard a voice, very similar to Amber's.  
Peeking my head around the corner sure enough to see Amber and Lou Ann talking.  
Contemplating on whether I should listen or not.  
I shook my head. Oh real mature Tracy lets listen to your arch enemy gossip about what dresses are in or who's dating who. I started to walk away, then I heard Lou Ann saying 'Link', which was enough to make me turn back to where I was.  
Maybe eavesdropping wasn't that bad. I layed low and listened in,yes I'm guilty of this.

**No Ones Point Of View**

"Why did you take him back Amber, I thought you said you didn't love him! Or like him for that matter.."Lou Ann asked very dumbfounded by Amber's actions.

"Well duh what do you think? Link Larkin;heart throb, most popular council member on Corny's show,and loved by **Tra**-everybody." Amber instantly mentally slapping herself for almost spoiling her evil little plan. "But anyways he could help me win Miss Teenage Hairspray.."

"What was that?" Lou Ann crossed her arms and squinted her eyes.

"Nothing."

"No, you almost said something."

"No I didn't." Amber was starting to get very agitated

"Amber..you said something like loved by **Tra**. Whats that?" Lou Ann asked suspiciously.

"Oh my God Lou Ann, just drop it! It was nothing!" Amber screamed at her looking like she would jump on her at any second. Lou Ann jumped at her sudden tone increase.

"Sorry..jeez" She mumbled. Amber made a face.

"Lets just go to class." She turned and walked. Lou Ann stood there for a second still wondering what Amber was trying to say.

"Lou Ann!! Come on." Amber demanded, pulling her arm and dragged her down the hall.

**Tracy's Point Of View.**

I leaned my head against the wall.  
Amber was using Link for the popularity!??!?  
She didn't even love him??  
And how did Amber know I loved Link!?  
I haven't told anyone about that! Not even Penny.  
Was it that obvious?  
Was she planning something?  
Was she gon-RING!!!!  
The bell rang for class. I instantly ran straight for Science class, already knowing that I was going to be late.  
When I got there the teacher was closing the door, but noticed me.

"Ah Miss Turnblad, deciding to show up after all?" He snapped at me.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, as some of the kids in class snickered. He didn't say anything else, just grabbed a detention slip and filled it out, and handed it to me.

"Hey Tracy!" Seaweed said enthusiastically with a huge smile,taking the slip from my fingers.

"Oh hey Seaweed.." I replied. Penny ran over with a cherry lollipop in her mouth.

"Hey Trace." she said in a worried tone, being the good friend she was she knew something was wrong.  
"Hey Seaweed, I'm gonna go talk to Tracy ok?" she whispered to him.

"Ok baby." he replied kissing her cheek and went back to his friends.

I pulled Penny's arm and took her to the corner of the room.

"Penny I really have to tell you something." I said seriously.

"Go ahead."

"Well when I was on my way to science class I sorta heard Lou Ann and Amber talking about_ things._"

"What kind of things?"

"Well boring this like what to do with their hair and stuff like that..but thats not the point. They were talking about Link!" I took a breath. "Lou Ann was asking Amber why she took Link back and she said for the popularity so she could win Miss Teenage Hairspray!" Thank goodness I stopped myself form continuing or I would have said stuff I didn't wanna say.

"What?!" Penny asked with big eyes taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

"I know...what are we gonna do? Should I tell Link!? No I can't do that! I don't wanna hurt him, he loves her! But I just can't sit back and let her keep using him!" I started pacing around the room not quite sure of what to make of this situation.

"Tracy calm down its gonna be ok" Penny said not sounding to convincing.

"No its not Penny! This is terrible..I shouldn't even be feeling bad for him after what he did to me!"  
Did I just say what I think I said!? Oh no, really smooth Tracy..

"Wh—What?" Penny asked confusion written all over face.

"It's nothing Penny..I don't wanna talk about right now,ok?" Penny gave me a slightly hurt look but changed the subject back.

"So..about Amber..wow, I can't believe she would use Link like that." Good thing this now awkward conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell.  
Time to go face my fears.

On the bus to The Corny Collins I sat by Seaweed and Little Inez, who was eagerly chatting away to everyone a new dance move she made up. I was waiting for the moment Link would step on the bus with Amber, until Inez yelled my name.

"Tracy!!"

"Hu—huh? Oh yah Inez?"

"Try this new move with me! Maybe we could do it on the show!"

"Ya girl, you show em'" Seaweed said pushing me up. (Is that possible?!)

"Well I don't know if I should Inez..I mean I'm not feeling to good today...Anyways I'm sure Seaweed would do it way better." I said pulling him up. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Since when does Tracy Turnblad not wanna dance?!"

"Well you know...AH!" I screamed seeing Link walk on the bus with Amber and her group of wannabes..I mean 'friends'.  
He began to look around starting at the front of the bus. Not wanting to make pity small talk on the bus with Link I sat down in the very back corner and hid my face in my books. Seaweed walked over to me.

"Tracy..what wrong? Why are you hiding??" He asked worried sitting down next to me. I sighed I was just digging myself a deeper grave of grief and pain by not telling anyone. I turned to Seaweed seeing Link had sat down with a blank expression on his face as Amber gossiped away with her friends.

"Oh Seaweed..I don't even know where to start.."

"The beginning is always good." He said.

"Well Link kind of..hurt me last week."

"Wait what!? Did he touch you or something?" He asked concerned. Oh ya he touch me alright..  
"If he did I swear I'll..I don't know exactly but I'll do something." He said putting his fists up, but quickly placing them back on his lap when he got weird looks from everyone around us.

"No..he didn't touch me...at least not like _that."_ I said hinting at the end of the sentence.

"Then how did he touch you exactly?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um..Seaweed I don't think you wanna know." I whispered. He finally caught on. His face turned looking very uncomfortable.

"Wow." was all he said. I hadn't expected more than that.  
That's also a very reasonable reaction considering I'm..well me.  
"Have you told Penny?"

"...No..I was going to" I lied. "But the bell rang."

"Oh...but it seems more that just um"he coughed "sex happened."

"Ya, a lot more than sex happened." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well maybe you should tell Penny about it."

"I was going to!" He gave me a look. "Eventually.."

"Have you even talked to Link about it!?"

"**NO! **Are you crazy? I can't talk to him about it! He acts like it didn't even happen." I said lowering my head sadly.

"Oh Tracy,I'm sorry" he said sympathetically giving me a hug.

"Its fine,its fine. I'm sure it was all a big mistake to him anyhow."

**Five Minutes Before Show.**

Little Inez,Seaweed, and myself were practicing the move Inez made up.  
Which was very good actually. (I would describe the move..but I'm not to familiar with dance moves)

"**Ow**! Link watch out where you step! You could ruin my designer shoes!" I heard Amber shouting in the distance, heck I'm sure everyone in Baltimore could hear her screechy yell.

"Sorry.."Link mumbled. I turned to look at him, perfect timing I guess, cause as soon as I looked over he was looking a me. He gave me a smile. I just turned back to Seaweed and Inez avoiding his perfect face.

"Link! Pay attention to **me**." She pouted. I heard him sigh.  
Everyone cheered when Corny walked in and greeted everyone in a well..corny way.

Everyone except Velma and Amber who he just rolled his eyes at.  
Coming over to us he said, "Hello Tracy, Seaweed, and Little Inez" He said with a smile.

"Hello Corny" we all replied.

"SHOW TIME 10 SECONDS" a stagehand yelled. We all ran to out places as the theme began. I pushed all negative thoughts out my head, putting on a huge smile.

**After the show.**

"See didn't I tell you that move was great!?" Inez boasted to know one in particular. All happiness was lost when Velma came over and started her round of complaining.

"Shelly...you really wanted to wear **that **dreadful thing?"

"Stop stuffing your bra Tammy"

"Brad take th—stop stuffing your pants.."

"Seriously Fender,you call that dancing?"

"Oh Vicki what is that awful thing on your head."

"Amber sweetie you were absolutely perfect! Except for that dirty thrusting you were doing..they'll think your a whore." I snickered at this.

She walked to us. Giving a dirty look to Seaweed,his friends, and me.  
"Do I even need to say whats wrong here?" She walked away with her loud clicking heels.

Corny came over. "I'm sorry guys..just ignore her." He said his mind obviously elsewhere.

We all went behind the stage. All meaning Seaweed,Me,Amber,Tammy,Lou Ann,Darla,Holly,and of course Link. Somehow we were all in a big huddle talking about nothing in particular.

"Is that Brenda?!" Amber practically screamed with a look of disgust. All of our heads turned in the direction she was looking and sure enough there was Brenda..along with a fairly large bump on her stomach and her slightly arched back. Then came Corny who hesitantly walked over to her with his eyes huge and worried looking quite stressed. We all looked at each other wondering what was going to happen next. We didn't have to wait very long, seconds later came the shouts and yells.

"What are you doing here Brenda!? I told you I was coming by later!" Corny yelled looking around the room nervously.

"I know, I know I just wanted to see if you were knocking up any other teenage girls." she snapped.

"Damn hormonal woman." He mumbled running his hands over his face.

"How dare you say that to the _hormonal woman _who's carrying **your **child!" She retorted back.

"Did you hear that!? Corny got Brenda pregnant! That explains all that mass in her middle she calls a stomach" Amber replied with the biggest smirk on her face. Laughing with her friends.

"Amber there's no need to be cruel." Link said sending a sympathetic look Brenda's way. At least Link still had his sweet side..

"Why? It's not my problem she slept with Corny,got pregnant, and gained all that weight!" She retorted looking at me at the end of her sentence,rolling her eyes. Link just sighed shaking his head.  
"Well Linky I have to go home." Amber lied before leaning forward and kissing him slowly keeping her eye barley opened looking at me with a glare, she pulled away with a snobby look on her face.  
"Do you want a ride?" Link asked with a small smile.

"Um. No thanks I already have one."

"Ok..bye baby, i love you." he said kissing her again.

"Bye...i love you too..." she said completely unconvincing,to me at least. "Bye Tracy."Amber gave me one final look before she walked away. I sighed and looked at Link who smiled.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" he asked hopefully with that adorable look in his eyes.

"Um..well I'm not sure..I mean I don't want to cause you any trouble.." I really didn't want to ride with him. I couldn't stop think about that night.

"Oh come on darlin, It's no trouble." he said playfully rolling his eyes.

"Fine..."I said reluctantly before we walked to his car, which he opened the door for me.

"Oh, thank you so much Link, your such a gentleman." I said jokingly gushing at him.

He bowed in front of me. "Anything for you darlin." He then gave me one of the most perfect things ever created..the 'Link Wink'. I tried to resist fainting or swooning(Don't we all?!) as he climbed in the passenger seat,put the keys in the ignition and turned it starting the car. Turning towards me with his eyes wide.

"What? What is it?!" He simply pointed in the direction i was sitting away from. Turning my head around slowly looking behind me I let out a loud gasp and put my hand over my mouth. I turned back towards Link, who had an amused look on his face.

"Is that..Corny and Brenda...kissing!?" I said not really believing what I saw, and what I saw was Brenda pushed against a wall with Corny feverishly kissing her.

"..I think so" He said beginning to laugh.

"Wow..." Was all I said as we pulled out of the lot.

"Never guessed that would happen especially after that fight back there, and not to mention Corny being publicly humiliated like that. I still can't believe he got her..pregnant." He said with disbelief.  
I really wished people would stop talking about pregnancy...because pregnancy reminds me of sex, and sex..well..reminds of Link...which causes me to think of the sex...with Link.

"Ya...me neither.." I said awkwardly,becoming quite interested in the hem of my shirt. A sad smiled permanently planted on my face as tears stung my eyes. Swallowing hard I fought them back..hoping I could stay strong enough till he got to my house. Its times like these when a person can realize how strong they can actually be.  
No more words were exchanged between the two of us the rest of the way to my house...thankfully. Even hearing his voice reminded me of the words he spoke to me that night.  
I did feel him looking at me a couple times. The air was thick. I felt so much tension between the two of us, and I hated that.  
We used to be so comfortable around each other, sharing secretes, lunch, and the occasional friendly hug.  
I guess times like those were lost forever...

-------------------------------------------------

Whew! That was a lot of writing on my part!  
Once again I hoped you enjoyed it.  
The next chapter I think I'm gonna write in Link's point of view.  
It should be out on Saturday or Sunday.  
Please review! **:D**


	3. I’m begging You to be my escape

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the nice reviews! I really really appreciate it! **:D  
**I wouldn't even be writing this anymore if it wasn't for you guys!

**Once again I have to change somethings in the story:  
****1.The Corny Collins Show isn't integrated yet!!  
****2.But the conversation with Seaweed did happen on the bus,he just didn't go to the Corny Collins Show..  
****3. Seaweed and Penny are dating..but its really a secrete and only Tracy and a few of Seaweed's friends know.  
****4. And Link and Seaweed aren't really friends yet...**

**Sorry if I confused you!!! --!! I know I confused myself..**

**This chapter I've decided to write all in**_** Link's**_** Point of view, its also _extra long.  
_**But It will be a flashback to when he first met Tracy, the night Amber broke up with him, at Tracy's house that same night, and the morning after.

The night he came to her house will be more detailed as well, so you know what else he said to Tracy.  
It's more of an informational,filler chapter on how Link is feeling about everything thats has or happening.

So the story won't be advancing to much,you'll maybe understand a little why Link is acting the way he is.

Whew.. that was a lot.. now on with the story..  
---------------------

**Chapter 3**

**  
Flashback. November 17, 1959.  
**Before big hair was in, integration wasn't even considered,and the worse...yet most amazing day of my life which forever changed me.

'Run,run,just run away from all the problems.' Thats all I seemed to comprehend in the many voices in my head. So I choose to listen to them. I couldn't believe this was happening..or happened. I lost the most important thing in my life..my mom.

I ran till I felt my legs would give out collapsing under a tree, little did I know that this very tragic moment would change my life..for the better.

Burying my face in my head I broke down shamelessly in the middle of the park.

I could barley make out soft rustle of someone moving from behind the tree.

I could care less who or what was behind there..but apparently they did care.

I heard a small gasp and foot steps right in front of me.

"Go away." I sobbed breathlessly.

"Ar—are you ok?" A soft kind voice came. I moved my hands from my face to find myself looking at a girl,about my age,soft brown hair let down in loose curls, her eyes were just as soft and brown as her hair, and she had a very curvy shape,but had this sweet beautiful face which was stricken with a sympathetic face.

"No...does it look like I'm ok?!" My emotions raging threw me fiercely. She jumped slightly at my harsh tone. She swallowed and looked at sadly.

"I—I'm sorry I bothered you..I really am..I just thought...maybe...maybe you needed someone to talk to.." The girl said fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"I don't have anything to talk about..."

"Well..we don't have to talk. We can just sit if you'd like." She said giving me a bittersweet smile and took a seat next to me. I just looked at her, she was looking at the sun that was setting with a small smile that could melt even the coldest hearts. She looked almost..genuine, which was something I wasn't used to seeing.

Moments later we were on the swing sets, she was gently kicking her feet back and forth, and humming a quite tune, that sounded so beautiful and seemed to match the setting perfectly as the sun was almost set. The sky mixed with brilliant blues, pinks, and the soft hint of orange. It was hypnotizing me, almost making me forget the pain I was feeling before...almost.

"So...whats your name?" She said cocking her head towards me in the most adorable way.

"Um..its Link, Link Larkin, whats yours?"

"Tracy Turnblad." She said with a smile before turning her attention back to the sky. I studied her hard for a second, wondering if I could trust her or not. Truth is I was wondering why she was all alone in a park behind a tree...might as well ask.

"So Tracy what are you doing here at the park...?"

"Oh I uh..was..running away.." she admitted.

"From what?" I asked curiously.

"My problems." she said simply,breaking her gaze with the sky to meet her deep chocolate eyes with mine, locking in a stare. We both were running from our problems. Whats the likeliness of that?

"What kind of pro-problems?"

"The kind of problems I have daily...this girl and her friends..are always teasing me." She replied looking down.

"Oh...what do they say?" I was probably pushing it here,but I was so interested in what she had to say.

"Well they make fun of me for being ..overweight...and supporting integration, but mainly for the first reason..they hate people that are different than them." She said clenching her fists and looked back up.

"I'm sorry...how can they do hat?" I asked not really expecting a answer. But I still couldn't believe people were so..cruel. She simply shook her head. There was a long silence that creped between us.

I let out a small cough and decided to come clean.

"My Mother...she di—died." I choked closing my eyes.

"Oh my...wow, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not your fault...it's just so,hard."

"I can't even imagine what your going through it must be terrible.."

"Ya...ya it is...but it's so hard to believe.. that..just this morning...she was here, alive and well..smiling, waking me up for school...now she's, she's gone." I shook my head in disbelief. And scoffed bitterly, "My father doesn't even care!" I said feeling myself break down again. "All he cares about is the money!" I stood up,furiously shaking my fists. "When he pulled me out of school to tell me today he just said 'Son I'm so sorry to tell you this but you mother was killed in a car accident, but suck it up...at least your good for nothing mother is leaving behind plenty of money for the trouble she caused.'" I spat now swinging my fists. Tracy sat there with a guilt stricken face.

I walked to a metal pole, and began banging my fists viscously against the it. Tracy to ran to me.

"Link! Link..calm down,it gonna be ok!" She shouted to me breathlessly. Grabbing my fists to keep me from hitting them harder against the pole, I tried to push her away. But she wasn't giving up that easily.

"Its not gonna be ok Tracy! It never will be ok!"

"Lin—Link stop your hurting yourself!" She screamed, I looked at my shaking fisting which were bleeding. With shaky breaths and loud sobs I collapsed helplessly to the sandy floor in a fit of pathetic tears,taking Tracy with me.

"Shhhhhhh...Link its gonna be ok..your gonna be ok.." She whispered softly to me over and over again.

My head fell into the crook of her neck, as she stroked my back carefully.

I had totally lost control of myself. But the sobs slowly and surely began to stop as Tracy kept whispering to me,with a gentle reassuring voice. "It's ok...your gonna be alright." After a while I started to believe her, and my crying finally subsided.

Minuets later she took my hand and lead me to her house.

That was the day I met the Turnblads.

What a great first impression that was made that day...

They were so kind and sweet. Mrs.Turnblad even made me my favorite dinner, _pork_.

They didn't judge me or ask any questions. They let me in the home with open arms,and for that I was forever grateful.

I wished so hard that they would be my family.

Their house became my second home.

Whenever I needed to escape I went there.

Walking threw their door I instantly felt safe. From the warm but not stuffy air, the amazing smell of something always cooking in the kitchen, and I always had clean cloths thanks to Mrs.Turnblad.

**No one's point of view**

A whole week passed since Link's mother passed, and most of it was spent with Tracy.  
They were in her living room when he decided to ask her a very important question.  
He looked over at her.

Her eyes fixated on the television before her watching some old "I Love Lucy" (A/N:I love that show!) rerun.

The soft black and white glow was hitting her face perfectly when Link stood up and turned away from her.

This was enough to break Tracy's eye contact with the television and stood up as well, slowly walking towards him.

Link ran his hands through his dark black locks,which back then weren't hard as a rock with a perfectly placed curl, and turned back to her.

"Look, Tracy..I was wondering if you would.."He sighed taking a deep breath and she looked at him hesitantly waiting for him to finish. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldcomewithmetomymother'sfuneral." Link let out speeding through that sentence, not wanting to think about it.

She looked at him very particularly and said, "Um Link I didn't really understand what you said."

"I was wondering if you would go with me...to my mother's.." He gulped. "Funeral." He finished closing his eyes. Her face turned soft.

"If your not there I'm sure I won't be able to make it through" He confided.

She placed her hand in his and spoke softly. "Of course I'll go with you Link." Pulling Link into a comforting hug. Away after a few seconds he tried to put a smile on his face, but it just wasn't happening.

**Funeral**

Gathered around with solemn faces,all dressed in black.

In the middle of them..a casket being lowered into the ground.._.his mother's casket._

Words were exchanged that day and truthfully Link was so distracted in his own thoughts that he barley even remember what was said. Aside from his father's pityfull speech on how amazing his mother was and how much she'll be missed..to bad he didn't mean a word of it.

Link's hand was tightly gripping onto Tracy's hand, a blank expression played on his face.

There we so many people here...most Link didn't even know.

The ceremony was finally over and everyone was leaving. Giving Link final hugs and pats on his back, saying how sorry they were.

He mumbled a simple thank you.

"Link...I'm gonna go wait by that tree ok?" She gave him a tight hug.

Clad in his all black funeral attire Link squatted down by her gravestone. He placed a clenched fist over his mouth and spoke to the stone.

"Hey Mom" He breathed out a sad laugh.  
"I miss you mom..more than you could ever know.  
Its so hard waking up everyday and knowing that your no gonna be there..like you always have..  
And just hope that I can enjoy life like you did, do as much for others as you have done for them.  
I appreciated how much you did for me  
And all that I'd once taken for granted.  
I'm saying goodbye now,mom...  
I love you..."

Tears were freely falling down Link's face as he placed one single sunflower on his mother's grave.

They were her favorite..and she never did liked big fancy bouquets.

Tracy was standing over a large willow tree, it's branches blowing softly in the wind; and so was her hair and dress.

She softly sighed gazing at Link from afar.

Link got up and began to walk towards Tracy, but stopped looking back one more time.

He let a deep sigh out as Tracy pulled him into another hug, walking him out of the cemetery.

That was the very moment Tracy felt that she had fell in love with Link Larkin.

No matter that it had only been 1 week.

Everything they shared within in that week mattered though..that was all that mattered.

**End Flashback; Link's Point of View.**

From then on I trusted Tracy to get me through all the problems,trials and tribulations I went through..

Truth be told, I need her. She's my rock. Without her I'd be lost, a complete loner with no friends, and certainly wouldn't be following my dreams.  
She inspired me unlike anyone else has before.  
She is the most amazing person I have ever known, next to my mother. Who I'd know would **love **Tracy.

My father can't stand Tracy.

And theres a lot of reasons why.

He hates that she supports integration, he hates that she overweight, he hates her hair, he hates that shes always happy, and he just hates the way she is...

I'll never understand how someone could feel this way about Tracy though..I never will.  
My mom and dad were exact opposites.

My mother had a kind heart,was very generous, was loving to everyone, never judged anyone by their looks, how they dressed, or the color of their skin, and was all around a selfless person.

Tracy reminded me so much of my mother..

My father on the other hand hated everyone, constantly judged people, selfish and self centered, but most of all he hated people different than him.

Looking back its hard to believe that was just three years ago.

We've come so far then,...I've come so far since then.

My whole life changed in another way one day. About one and half years after that day.

The day auditions for 'The Corny Collins Show' were at the WYZT station.

Tracy and I **loved **to dance...and sing of course.

And after much consideration and a lot of convincing on Tracy's part, I tried out.

I walked into a room where the auditions were being held shyly, stepping in front of a microphone.

There before me were three..not very friendly looking face, well two of them looked unfriendly.

The one on the far left had a bright shiny smile on his face looked about 22, the one in the middle was a blonde woman with a prude look on her face and was probably in her late 30's, and the last one was some oldish man with short gray hair.

"Hello, welcome to the audition for the Corny Collins Show, I'm Corny, and whats your name young man?"

I let out a small cough and said, "My names Link,Link Larkin. I'm 16 years old."

"Ok Link, show us what you got!" With that I showed them my _moves _and left them quite impressed.

Even the snobby looking blonde one.

So impressed that I got on the show.

And boy was I excited, and so was Tracy.

Live television, all the lights, and of course all the beautiful girls.

When I got accepted on that show, my popularity grew big time, and so did my ego.

My hair also went through a big change, going from loose and shaggy, to perfectly shaped, smoothed back a had a simple curl in the front.

Whew, and I remember the day I met Amber Von Tussel.

Wow, she was so...not different back then.

**Flashback 'When Link met Amber'**

Walking on the set of the Corny Collins show for the 30th time, I was feeling great as usual.

I mean how could I not.

I was now on the most popular show in Baltimore after only a month since its first airing, and was the most popular council member..or 'nicest kid in town.'

I was fixing my hair in the mirror for the 20th time, making sure it was perfect, when in the reflection I noticed a girl walk on the set.

Kinda short,big blonde hair, extremely in shape wearing a pink dress that hugged her curves perfectly, and had a beautifully structured face.

I **had **to talk to her.

I walked over to her smoothing my hair one last time and said, "Hey there darlin, you new on the show?"

"Yes actually I am, see my mother owns the station so she got me on here, whats your name big boy?" She replied bitting her lip. I swallowed hard.

"I'm Link Larkin." She got an eager look on her face.

"Oh my mother has told me all about you Link, she says your the best dancer on the show..and that you were awfully cute, she was right about that."

"Oh she was now? Why thank you darlin, its nice to have a fan."

"A fan!? Please..I'm Amber Von Tussel, I don't idolize people, _I am idolized_." She said rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry for the misunderstanding...but hey would you like for me to take you out sometime?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmmmm..I don't know if your worthy or not.." I gave her a disappointed face, which just made her roll her eyes again. "Oh fine, pick me up 6 o' clock sharp, at this address." she got a piece of paper and a pen, bent over a table and started to write down the address.

I couldn't help but look at her um..behind, which was very nice. She finished and handed it to me.

"**Don't.be.late." **she demanded.

"O—ok." I stammered. Taking the address and putting it in my pocket and watched her walk away,she looked back and I winked at her.

_You've outdone yourself Link, you sly devil you._

After that first date I was surprised at how far she was willing to go with me after only one date.

We made out in my car.

We went out a couple more times after that. And soon we became everyones favorite 'couple' on the show.

I went to Tracy's house less and less, and she hung out more and more with Penny.

I was kinda missing Tracy so I decided to introduce them to each other.

Maybe they could be friends so I could be around both of them..sadly that didn't happen.

"Amber I'd like you to meet my best friend, Tracy Turnblad" I beamed placing my arm around Tracy.

Amber put a sarcastic smile on her face.

"It's great to finally meet the infamous Tracy Turnblad! Link has talked **so **much about you!" She pulled her into a hug which caused me to smile.

"Um...thanks..its nice to meet you too.."Tracy replied meekly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Ok I'll be right back Trace,Amber."

I saw when I was walking away that Amber gave Tracy a dirty look..I must've been seeing things...right?

Hanging out with Tracy became a twice monthly thing, and my whole focus was on dancing,school,and _Amber._

A couple months after this incident during the break on the Corny Collins Show. I wanted to ask Amber something important. In a group with my friends I told them what I was planning to do.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna ask Amber to go steady with me." I said flashing the my council ring to them.

"Good job man." "Ya." They patted my back.

"Why do you wanna settle down with just **one **chick man? You could have every girl in school if you wanted." Brad said to me as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Well I don't know about that man...I'll see you guys later"

I started walking towards Amber who was talking to Shelly.(just guessing! xD)

"You little whor-hollie mollie. Baby,good job today" Amber said playfully hitting my chest. I smiled at her and pulled out my ring.

"Its time." I said. She squealed and grabbed the ring, pulling me into a kiss.

Amber's mom came by which caused us to break apart.

"Amber! Save your personal life for the camera, oh shiny."

I thought just..maybe Amber would fix my broken heart...but she didn't, she actually broke it more.

Like the night she broke up with me...

**Flashback 'The night of the break up'**

Tonight I had a big date with Amber.

I was gonna tell her how I felt.._or wanted to feel._

I picked her up at her place.

We had a nice dinner at a fancy French restaurant.

Well it was nice aside Amber complaining about every little thing..and how she couldn't understand any thing written on the menu.

Afterwards sitting in my car outside her house, I cleared my throat.

Its now or ever Link..

"Amber.." I turned toward her.

"Yes?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I—I love..you" I said hesitantly looking at her expectantly, waiting for her response.

Instead her eye grew large, and she shook her head.

"No.."

"what?" I asked completely perplexed.

"Link I don't love you. Love is for idiots, which I guess you are, and I can be going out with an idiot..it's over." She said simply,opening the door,climbing out, and taking my ring which was on a necklace from around her neck and throwing it on the passenger seat. Then slammed the car door.

I sat there completely bewildered at what just happened.

How—how could she break up with me!?

The only thing I knew what to do next was to go to _Tracy's house._

Next thing I knew I was banging on her window at 3 am.

"Trace, open the window please." I was sobbing when finally she opened the window. She was in her pajamas.

"Link..."She said, "What happened?" She yawned.

"Amber s-she broke up with me." I cried, "I told her that I loved her, and she broke up with me right there." I cried harder and collapsed on her floor, grabbing her legs. "I loved her Trace, I loved her so much." She just stood there watching me.

I continued to cry and tell her the story from the floor. I know I was soaking her legs with my tears. She finally bent down to hug my head close to hers. "Why?" I asked her desperately, "Why won't someone love me?"

Silence.

"Why isn't there someone out there just like you." I said softly, "All I need is you."

-----------------  
_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
__Am I who you think about in bed?  
__When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
__Then think of what you did  
__And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
__When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
__I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fck  
__Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
__Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
__Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
__No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
---------------------_

What did I want? Did I want Tracy? Did I want Amber again? What did I need, what is my heart saying? I stared up at her beautiful face.

Then I stood up, caressing her skin, my lips inching down her neck. She let out a quiet moan.

"S-stop." She begged quietly, "You're not feeling right. Go home or something...I'll call your dad." She stood up and walked towards the phone.  
-----------------------------------  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
__So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
__Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
__So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
__Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
------------------------------------_

"Tracy. Stop." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "I love you." She gasped, and stopped fighting. What was I saying!? Did I mean it? I—think I did...

My lips found hers again. I layed her on her bed and got on top.

The light from the moon shinning down on us through the window.

Thick kisses intoxicated me, my mind was spinning in a world full of love and lust.

But I didn't want lust...i want **love. **Damn my hormones.  
-----------------------------  
_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
__In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
__Let's pick up, pick up  
-------------------------------_

Tracy's kisses making me feel on a high. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I slid off her bottoms, she pulled off my shirt..the kissing turned into touching.

I removed the rest her cloths gingerly, wanting to savor this moment.

The rest was a ride of pure ecstasy. It was skin against skin in the most loving moment I had ever had in my life.

"Tracy...I need you." I whispered as I held her close before we went over the edge.

She closed her eyes and my arms gripped my back tightly.  
---------------------------------------------------  
_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
__Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
__I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
__Now let's not get selfish  
__Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?  
----------------------------------------------------  
_Tracy had drifted off to sleep in my arms, that were wrapped tightly around her skin.

My stomach turned, what had I'd done!?  
I slept with my best friend...after my girlfriend just broke up with me.  
But..but it felt so right...  
It was my first time, but it felt **so** right.

I knew what I did next was a **huge **mistake...but I was thinking impulsively...pretty much like I was the whole night.

I carefully moved my arms from around her. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, only in my boxes I looked at Tracy's gorgeous sleeping form in the bed..now clinging onto her pillow.

I let out a sad sigh and collected my cloths.

Putting them on quietly, trying not to wake her.

I went to the window sill and climbed out, looking at her one more time before I ran to my car, driving home.

Lying in bed, at my house, tossing and turning. Sleep was certainly not happening tonight.

Tonight..or should I say this morning was haunting me.

_She was haunting me._

Her touch,her taste, her general presence.

She was so passionate..about everything thing she did.

Every time I closed my eyes her face was there.

I thought, perhaps if I remember how much it hurt when Amber broke up with me it would be easier to forget.

Either way..I _needed_ to forget this.

If I don't I fear the worst will happen.

Me and my heart haven't really got along since...well you know.

Hours passed and I still hadn't fallen asleep.

But the phone did ring at about eight am.

I walked towards it taking my time.

It was Tracy...it had to be Tracy..

No! I can't face this right now..

I picked up the receiver and choked out a hello.

"He—Hello?"

"Linky! Oh baby I'm soooo sorry about last night! I didn't mean to break up with you!"

"Amber??"

"Yes, silly who else would it be?"

"..No one.."

"Well since I'm calling I think you should take me back..I mean were obiviously the best couple ever."

Without thinking I said yes..

"Good! Come pick me up I wanna go out."

"Alright..but we gotta make a stop by Tracy's house first ok?"

She scoffed. "Ok. Whatever."

"I love you." Silence.

"I love you too..." She said it!? "Bye" -click-

Collecting myself I got dressed, and went downstairs to see my dad passed out on the couch.

Empty bottles of vodka lay next to him.

I shook my head and went out the door, and walked to my car.

Climbing in I drove to Amber's house and picked her up.

Then drove to Tracy's house..I had to see if she was ok.

Walking to her door Amber was complaining to me about coming here.

I choose to ignore her and I went to the door and rang the doorbell.

Mrs.Turnblad answered the door.

"Link? What are you doing here so early?"

"I um wanted to talk to Tracy if thats alright, ma'am?"

"Well of course it is hon..I'll go get her."

I nodded and sat down with Amber on a bench.

My hands were slightly shaking now.

But then the door opened and Tracy came out.

I tried to push the thoughts of last night out of my head..

"Hey." I said, smiling warmly at her. She smiled back at me but it looked..broken. "Amber took me back,she said it was **all a mistake**." Oh boy, did that come out wrong..

"Hello Tracy" Amber sneered with a huge smirk on her face.

"Hello Amber.."Tracy said bitterly..and it looked like there tears were in her eyes.  
I was going to say something, but she turned and walked inside.

After that day I know I hurt Tracy...and she probably hated me..  
But she was my best friend...and I did need her.  
I honestly didn't know how to approach this situation though..

Ever since my mother passed..its been hard for me to love.

Hell, I barley even knew what it meant.

So I was always desperately searching for it.._anywhere._

And tried to find it in Amber.

I became a selfish fool.

I aim to be _her_ eyes.. and i wished she would see me the way I saw her.

Ya right Link, like that would ever happen.

I mean how could it?

I'm dumb,blind,and stupid...always in denial of my true feelings...and not to mention I hurt her in the worst way possible..

But who exactly was _her?_

Amber..she meant nothing to me...right?

She feed that lonely ache that kneaded my at heart endlessly.

She never fixes this though  
But at least she **makes me forget**...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I know this chapter may or may have not been interesting to you, but I thought it held some important background information about Link and how he truly feels about some of the things going on...I'm trying to point out that he is a hurt individual, and hasn't really been able to cope with his mother's death **still.**

And this chapter was **really **long. Eleven pages on my word editor thing! O.O

**If you didn't read the A/N at the top I'll repeat it again.. the Corny Collins Show is not integrated!**

I messed up in the last chapter..stupid me! Wah.

I've also already decided that I'm going to write a sequel when this story is completed.

(Lyrics in story are by Panic! At the Disco, obviously. No one is singing them! Its kind of like..background music? Ha ha.)

The next chapter will take off where chapter 2 left off.  
And that will probably be out on Tuesday or Wednesday!!

**Reviews Please:D  
****If anyone has any good suggestions, let me know!**


	4. Don't You Dare

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! This A/N defiantly won't be as long as the last one.  
But once again thanks for all the great reviews!  
I'm really glad everyone liked Link's point of view.  
I thought it was interesting to get his perspective on everything.  
I'm so happy right now because this story has gotten over 1200 views!  
Wow. Thank you so much!** :D!  
**On a random note..I wrote this whilst a storm was happening outside.  
And every time I wanna type the word 'cough' i always put 'couch' first!  
Whats up with that:p  
Enough rambling on to the story...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No ones point of view. (The whole story is pretty much like that.)**

Link felt a puddle of simmering guilt and a thin line of remorse throughout his whole body as he watched Tracy exit the car slamming the door.

Its like every time he even lay one small short gaze on her,thoughts of that night and what he did flooded his mind, and clouded his vision.

Looking at her walk up the drive way seemed like a daydream.  
Everything surrounding her was hazy and dull..oh but then seeing her..bright and captivating form, almost glowing among the bland, dreary setting.

-------------------------------------------  
_I always needed time on my own  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
__And the bed where you lie  
__is made up on your side  
__When you walk away  
__I count the steps that you take  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_-----------------------------------------------

Actually Tracy glowed amongst anything and everything. She was just that kind of person.

Link felt as if he was in a black abyss without Tracy by his side.

He was blind, and everything seemed useless and meaningless.

With her, he was free.

Her enchanting beauty was only the beginning of what wonders were lying beneath the deep ocean of her soul.

He knew it was there, but slowly and surely he was breaking it. And killing her positive happy spirit.

Link sat in his car for what seemed like only a few seconds.  
But it was more like a few minuets.  
He sighed in defeat, and drove away.

Tracy just had to get out of that car..away from him, this wasn't right.  
She shouldn't be talking to him, especially when he is acting as if it were another normal day between the two of them.  
And she still wanted to know what Amber was up too.  
She had a hunch it was something bad..or evil.  
Just like Amber herself.

Amber was a wrath infested, spiteful person, under all the fake smiles and sweet talk.  
She charmed her way out of every situation shes been in.  
She believed beauty and a good body would take you everywhere in this world, but Tracy knew better.

Walking up the final steps on her front porch, and entered her house.  
She knew Link was still out in his car, probably shocked that Tracy left without a goodbye, and she ignored him the whole way to her house.  
Tracy was getting tired of having to play hide and seek with her emotions.  
She shouldn't be feeling this way.  
He should be apologizing to her..or at least trying to!

----------------------------------  
_When you're gone  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you  
__When you're gone  
__The face I came to know is missing too  
__When you're gone  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
__And make it OK  
__I miss you  
_--------------------------------------------------

Actually he shouldn't even be with Amber anymore.

He's told Tracy many times how annoying she can be, or rude, and quite mean.

And yet now in a week he's in love with her?

Tracy's heart was broken.

She,despite everything that has happened over this week, was undeniably still completely head over heels in love with Link Larkin.

Tracy sneaked past the kitchen hopefully past her mother quietly enough so that she wouldn't hear her.

"Tracy! Hon?" Edna shouted to her daughter. Tracy let out a sigh and walked into the room where her mother was ironing clothing.

"Hey Mom.." Tracy said putting the biggest smile on her face she could muster up at the moment, and walked away.

Edna frowned when Tracy left, she has been worried about Tracy all week long.She hasn't been very...,well Tracy-like.

Tracy is usually always smiling and laughing, making everyone else's problems disappear.

With Edna's face full of trouble and worry she lifted up her iron and ran it over a shirt.

As Tracy descended into her room and turned on her light, the first thing that caught her eye was the pictures of Link surrounding her mirror.

She had to stop herself so many times from tearing them off her mirror and throwing them away.

Shame was creeping up on Tracy's conscious again.

Like many times this week.

Feeling cheap, unpleasant, and hopeless.

Looking to her right, her eyes fell to the floor under her bed she noticed something, something, blue.

Dropping her backpack on a vacant chair, she walked to the strange unknown blue object.

Getting on her knees she reached under her bed feeling for it.

Her hand finally came in contact with something soft and smooth.

She knew it was some kind of clothing.

Pulling it from under her bed a wretched, yet bittersweet smile came across her face.

It was Link's favorite shirt. It had different colors of blue strips on it.(Picture the shirt Link was wearing during 'Run and Tell That')

Tracy brought it to her nose and breathed in.

It even smelled just like him still.

His strong,sweet smelling cologne filling her nostrils. Butterflies quickly filling her stomach.

---------------------------------------------  
_I've never felt this way before  
__Everything that I do  
__reminds me of you  
__And the clothes you left  
__are lyin' on the floor  
__And they smell just like you  
__I love the things that you do  
__When you walk away  
__I count the steps that you take  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_-------------------------------------------------------

She could imagine hugging him at that very moment being comforted by his strong loving arms.

But ironically enough, just that one week ago she was.

Gripping tightly onto Link's shirt, she stood up and fell to her bed.

Tracy clinged onto her pillow that was now wrapped in Link's shirt.

She closed her eyes. Letting daydreams fill her head..but oddly enough, Link..was the dream she never woke from...too bad its turning into a nightmare  
-------

Link walked into his the quite hollow of his unoccupied house.

Feeling a lonesome presence overcome him.

Entering his room he chucked his keys on the dresser and looked in the mirror.

What he saw in the reflection wasn't him, just a small fraction of who he used to be.

Denial can really overtake someone and it was definitely overtaking Link.  
----------------------------------------------------  
_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
__Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
__I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
__Yeah  
__When you're gone  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you  
__When you're gone  
__The face I came to know is missing too  
__When you're gone  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
__And make it OK _

_I miss you..  
------------------------------------------------------------_

**Next Day At School**

"Amber!" Lou Ann shouted breathlessly at her,holding tightly onto her books.

"What." Amber snapped back. Intimidating Lou Ann just a little, but of course Amber loved intimidating people.

"Yesterday I saw Tracy get into Link's car."

"What!?"

"I don't know! I just saw her get into his car yesterday..after the show.."

"How dare he drive with that humongous whale without my permission! How did she even fit in his car!"

"Well..he doesn't really need your permission to drive his best friend somewhere." Lou Ann stated simply, as Amber got a shocked look on her face.

"Thats atrocious!! **I **am _his _girlfriend, so that means I call the shots...on everything!"

"Well you are his girlfriend but--**"**

"But nothing!"

"But you don't control him! Nor is he your property!"

"Lou Ann I would think before you say things you little slu-- Linky! Oh Link!" Amber was cut off by seeing Link pull into the school parking lot and she waved her hand madly. He climbed out and walked to them.

"Oh..hey Amber,Lou Ann." He nodded in her direction she gave a small hesitant smile back.

"Lou Ann, I think you should leave. **NOW." **Amber demanded giving Lou Ann an evil glare before she left.

"Bye Lou Ann!" Link shouted to her but she was far gone by now.

"Baby,we need to talk." Amber said devilishly.

"Ok...what about." Link was speed thinking through his mind what he possibly could've done wrong this time.

"About yesterday..after the show." Amber raised an eyebrow. Link coughed nervously.

"Alright..."

"Did you drive Tracy home?" She asked bluntly.

"Um, what does tha—I mean,...yes." Link wasn't gonna let her make him scared to tell the truth. Amber scoffed obviously pissed.

"Excuse me! How dare you drive that—that **thing** home!"

"Hey! Don't talk about Tracy like that!"

"Do not tell me what not to talk about Link Larkin!" She spat, enraged by him sticking up for _her._

"Well pardon me for not letting you dog my best friend again, Amber Von Tussel." He retorted with just as much spite. The next thing that happened was pretty self explanatory.

**-SMACK-**

Amber smacked him hard on the face and walked away completely angered.

Link held his stinging cheek for a seconds.

'Wow. Amber **slaps hard.' **He thought adjusting his jaw.

Link then felt a ray of hope enter his body when he saw Tracy and Penny walking towards the entrance to school.

Penny was twirling a lollipop between her lips while Tracy was going on about something.

Whatever it was she was using plenty of hand motions.

An involuntary smile came upon his face, he remembered that whenever Tracy was talking really enthusiastically about something,she always used a lot of hand motions.

He wanted to run to her and put a arm around her shoulder and joke about the things they used to joke about. He frowned shoving these memories out of his head.

Link still couldn't believe that Amber smacked him.

He didn't deserve to get smacked.

He was simply sticking up for Tracy, a person her just so happened to care_ a lot_ about.

But what did Amber know about caring for someone other than herself or that ugly white fluff ball cat of hers?

Whatever was happening Link was wondering why all the good things he had were coming to an end..

**Later in class...**

"And that concludes Darwin's Theory on--" Blah blah blah.

Tracy had tuned out then drab and boring voice of her science teacher going on about something of unimportance. When suddenly she felt her eyes getting heavy from lack of sleep the night before.

"Pssst. Tracy! Tracy!" A quiet yet loud voice woke from her _almost _sleep-like state.

"Huh—what?" She turned around to where the voice from and surprisingly enough..the voice came from Lou Ann, one of Amber closest _friends. _Tracy wasn't quite sure what to make of this gesture. But Lou Ann spoke again.

"I had to wake you up or you would feel the wrath of evil science teacher man." She whispered in an amused tone. Was she being nice to her?! Tracy laughed a little as well.

"Um, thanks." Tracy said with a quick smile and turned back. Good thing she did or she would've missed what happened next.

The teacher was bending over to pick a pencil he dropped on the floor, when randomly...his toupee fell off. Causing everyone in the class to break into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Even Tracy was having her first **real **laugh, which she hasn't had in days.

The teacher who was now beet red shouted, "Thats quite enough!!! Now get back to your work!" He bellowed shaking his head. The whole class went quite, except for the random snickers that could still be heard. He mumbled something about 'immature little brats' before returning to his desk in the back of the classroom.

Tracy turned back to Lou Ann who had the funniest expression on her face.

Looking at each they began to snicker madly, They tried to stop but it was to hard and way too funny.

Next thing they knew they were on their way to detention.

It was a little quiet and awkward but Tracy spoke fist.

"Sorry about that,I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Lou Ann let out a wholehearted laugh. "No, no its fine! Actually that was the most fun I've had in ages!"

They both laughed in unison as they entered detention greeted by Seaweed.

Meanwhile, Amber watching from the other side of the hallway saw Lou Ann and Tracy laughing together, walking into detention.

She couldn't believe her eyes!

"What is wrong with these people!?" She scowled.

Amber wanted, no **needed** to get revenge on that Tracy Turnblad. Lou Ann would get hers later.

**After School on the way to the show**

Tracy who yesterday was sitting all alone on the bus to the Corny Collins Show now had the company of Lou Ann.

She was quite surprised that Lou Ann had the guts to sit with her.

Everyone was staring at them. Especially Amber who was with her other friends undeniably talking bad about them.

And of course people were stupid enough to listen.

Everything went silent, even Amber amazingly enough, when Link ascended on the bus.

Amber stared at him expectantly with her arms crossed.

But to her amazement, he didn't even acknowledge her.

Actually he didn't acknowledge anyone.

He just headed to the back of the bus and took a seat right across from where Tracy and Lou Ann sat.

The bus started and everyone eventually went back to their mindless chatter.

Amber who was extremely pissed, ignored everyone around her while bitting her tongue.

_'Tracy was gonna get hers.'_

The rest of the ride to The Corny Collins Show Link didn't talk to Lou Ann or even Tracy.

He was too wrapped up in his own conscious which was becoming quite full lately.

Lou Ann and Tracy made small talk along the way, getting to know each other better, and oddly enough had a lot in common.

Well there's the basic things of course.

They loved to dance,sing, and listen to music.

But to Tracy's surprise Lou Ann actually agreed with her on some issues Tracy was very passionate about.

For instance, integration.

Lou Ann was actually for integration.

Tracy never would've guessed that.

Lou Ann told her that Amber wouldn't even let her have her own mind most of the time.

Tracy knew that Lou Ann needed help to gain her own confidence and speak strongly on what she believes in.

And who else better to help her than Tracy herself.

**At the WYZT station during a break on the Corny Collin's Show.**

Amber leaned furiously against a wall in a vacant hallway.

Baffled that her so called best friend and boyfriend were turning against her.

She was laying low, and avoiding everyone.

Not wanting hear their sorry ass words.

Everyone was so annoying.

Then a dressing room door opened to reveal Brenda and Corny who were in a conversation.

Amber smirked listening in, she did after all** live** for gossip.

"Ok, Ok Brenda I'll get that crib if it means that much to you." Corny said rolling his eyes in defeat, closing his door. Amber must admit. He looked pretty good right now. She shook her head ridding those thoughts from her head. Brenda let out a loud squeal.

"Oh Corny!! That means so much to me!" She said or more like screeched pulling Corny into a full on lip lock. He kissed back and then pulled away.

"Alright doll face, I better get back out there." He said sweetly kissing her on the cheek and walking away. Brenda pouted for a second, placing her hands on her large,protruding, and very pregnant stomach. Then walked back in Corny's dressing room.

Amber felt a light bulb go off in her head.

She smiled evilly, she knew the_ perfect plan._

She walked almost in a wicked way back to the main stage.

**Almost end of Corny Collins Show**

All of the council members were gathered in a deformed circle around the podium by the big boards that said the most popular dances and songs.

Also on the other side of the stage was the board for the Miss Teenage Hairspray contestants.

Amber was of course in the lead, but Tracy and Lou Ann weren't very far behind.

"Alright that was our show today! Thanks for tuning in!! Now I'll hand over the microphone to our very own Motormouth Maybelle" Corny announced, as the camera swung over to her.

"Thank you Corny, and be sure to tune in tomorrow because Negro Day will be coming your way!" Maybelle announced enthusiastically.

Corny signed off one more time and the cameras were shut off.

Velma Von Tussel made her daily rounds again..but Tracy not wanting to hear anything she had to say told Lou Ann that she was heading home and that she would see her tomorrow.

Tracy made her way down the well lit corridor with her backpack thrown on her shoulder.

Footsteps from behind her caused her to stop abruptly and turn around.

Who else but Link standing there. Tracy involuntarily got a trouble stricken look on her face.

"He—Hey Trace" Link said softly. He cursed himself. He wanted to be all smooth like, but standing directly in front of Tracy caused his legs and speech to be as weak as jello.

"Oh, hey Link.." Tracy whispered back three times softer than him. She fiddled with the straps of her backpack now, feeling a little more than nervous.

"So..how are ya feelin darlin?" He asked nonchalantly, feeling his nerves getting the best of him.

He felt like he was breaking out in a sweat.

Tracy was getting extremely tired and fed up of Link acting like nothing happened between the two of them.

She couldn't keep it in anymore, "Link..what is your problem!?" She exploded at him.

Link's eyes grew large, he has never seen Tracy like this.

"What do you mean?" He replied back casually. _'Its ok Link,don't think about it, don't let it get to you'_ he said inside his head.

"Link first of all you can stop with that pathetic act! I **know** your thinking about that night too!"

"I—I don't know what you mean.." Link stated trying to remain calm.

"What the hell Link! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No. I don't." His expression said other wise. Once it was calm and cool looking,now, his eyes were filled with pain and his breathing was slightly panicked.

"I can't believe you Link..what happened to you..?" Tracy whispered closing her eyes in feeling in complete emotional pain. She just needed to get out of there. He wasn't even acknowledging what happened. She grabbed her backpack from her back and reached inside, pulling out something.

"Heres your stupid shirt back Link, you left it in my room that night you were telling me all those lies." She said shoving it at him.

"Wait..Trace were still friends right?" He asked hurt by her actions.

"Link..are you kidding me? What happened between us wasn't just a simple kiss..**we had sex**! One of the intimate things there is!" Tracy paused taking a breath. She was completely baffled that he was still thinking after what he did to her, they could just move on and pretend it didn't happen.

"Theres a fine line between friends and lovers Link..we crossed that line that night...I say we because I let you do it, I didn't stop you did I?" Shaking her head now she concluded, "You win in the end right? I mean you got my virginity..and you still have the most popular and beautiful girl in school,congratulations."

------------------------------------------------  
_Dark cloud moving in  
__Just one fall of rain, would wash away  
__Wash away, the pain.  
__Just one ray of sun  
__To warm my skin  
__Rid me of the cold you're drowning in  
__I could say that I don't care  
__But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
__I've been waiting such a long, long time  
__Don't you dare change,  
__Your mind  
_------------------------------------------

With that Tracy gave him the bitterest look she could conjure up and I started to walk away.

"Tracy stop please!" Link begged. She turned around surprised that Link was gonna try and face the problems _he created._ "What do I have to do, to make you forgive me?!" Tracy scoffed shaking her head again.

"Look I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,**I'm sorry!** How many time do I have to say it!?" He shouted frustrated.

--------------------------------------------  
_Seems so close to me  
__But still beyond my reach,  
__Calling me  
__and playing hide and seek  
__Look behind that door  
__I'm the one you've been searching for  
__And I'm not a little girl anymore  
__I could say that I don't care  
__But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
__I've been waiting such a long, long time  
__Don't you dare change,_

_Your mind..  
_-------------------------------------------------------

"Until you mean it." Tracy spat bitterly, his icy blue eyes never left hers..Tracy's eyes never left his.

He stepped forward moving his face close to hers causing her heart rate to rise.  
She tried to conger up enough dignity and shove him away, but what happened next she certainly wasn't expecting.

"_**I do**_." He whispered softly then placed his hands gingerly on her face and pulled Tracy into a sweet intoxicating kiss. Feeling his lips once again meeting hers in a magic conclusion of _-love-_ **lust.**

**------------------------------------------------------  
**_Don't wander round looking for someone to replace me  
__Don't wander round wasting the rest of your life  
__Don't wander round waiting for someone else to save you  
__And don't you make the same mistake, twice_

_I could say that I don't care  
__But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
__I've been waiting such a long, long time  
__don't you dare change,_

_Your mind...  
_**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Did Link really mean he was sorry?  
****Was he even saying sorry for the right reason?  
****How is Tracy going to react to the kiss?  
****Will Link ever tell Tracy his true feelings?  
****Will Tracy ever tell Link exactly how much Link hurt her that night?  
**

**Hmm..I wonder whats gonna happen next!**

**No really..I do..haha. I haven't wrote the next chapter yet, so who knows!**

**But it might feature a little more Brenda/Corny(I made Brenda 18 in this story FYI) and Seaweed/Penny.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review!**

**And suggestions are always nice. ;D**

'Background' Song(s) Used: Avril Lavigne- When your gone. (The only song I like from her xD)

Alexz Johnson- Don't you dare. (It's from the 'Instant Star' soundtrack from season 3)


	5. This is no place to try and live my life

**Author's note**: Not much to say today except the usual.  
Thanks for the feedback! You guys are great!  
I appreciate every single one!

I've been thinking for the past 2 days on what to do in this chapter..  
I hope it turned out _ok!_

**:D**

I now have over 2000 views!  
Thank you!!

On to the story..

----------------------------------

**No ones point of view.**

Tracy felt her insides jumbled around a bit, feeling finally at peace but in utter turmoil at the same time.  
_This just wasn't right._  
The feeling of disgust creeping up on her again.  
Her brain was telling her to stop and push him away, but her heart was somehow forgetting the pain Link has caused.

Lou Ann walked down the hallway almost reaching the end of the corridor when she stopped dead in her tracks seeing quite the scene before her very eyes.  
Link's hands on Tracy's face, and his lips on hers.  
Lou Ann wasn't to sure what to do.  
But she was completely in shock. Now what Amber said to her came right back into her head.  
Amber was trying to say that **Tracy** was in love with Link!  
Lou Ann felt compelled and walked away quietly deciding it probably would be better to use the other exit instead.

Tracy's heart was now finally catching up with her brain.  
She had to stop this now before she ended up making the same mistake twice.  
Tracy shoved Link away forcefully and gave him a good slap right on the cheek.  
It was the same cheek Amber slapped and it was just as hard..but somehow it hurt 100 times more.

"Link, What do you want from me?! I'm not your little sex toy okay? If you want someone to screw around with then go find Amber" Tracy shouted feeling the blood pump fiercely throughout her veins.

"Trace I said I was sorry!" He shouted back.

"You don't even know what your saying sorry for!" she screamed marching off, if she didn't she would end up slapping him about 30 more times.

------

Link was stunned he wasn't sure what to do.  
He brought his finger to his lips.  
The feeling of her lips still leaving a slight tingle causing him to shiver.

He was sorry..but what did she mean by 'you don't even know what you sorry for' ?  
He was sure she was upset about him sleeping with her but other than that he didn't know.

_How clueless was he..?_

Link's cheek was still pulsing with pain from the slap she gave him.  
'Smooth Link, you got slapped in the face twice today, by 2 different girls...real smooth' he thought to himself.  
His eyes then fell to the floor and saw his shirt lying there.  
He let a sad smile appear on his face.  
Bringing the shirt to his nose he breathed in and felt his heart leap.  
It smelled just like her.  
His heart ached.  
_He needed Tracy and her love.._**Now.**

**  
**But he kept being denied of this.  
It was starting to overtake him.  
Every breath he took he realized more and more how much Tracy meant to him.  
And how little Amber meant.  
Link was losing hope that he and Tracy would ever make up..  
Shame was constantly pulsing through him because this mess,this whole thing **was his fault.**  
Link should have stayed at Tracy's house that night.  
He should have told her how he felt, how hes _always_ felt.  
And he certainly shouldn't have got back with Amber.  
But even if he did all this...would it matter?  
She probably doesn't even feel the same for him...

-----

**At Tracy's house.**

Sitting on her bed Tracy was more confused then ever.  
Why did he kiss her?  
And what gave him the right to kiss her in the first place.  
He seemed sincere that he was sorry..but she didn't believe it.  
Link was probably saying sorry for sleeping with her.  
But thats not what she wanted to hear!  
She wants him to apologize for breaking her heart, telling her all those lies that he loves her, and that he needed her.  
Feeling tears sting her eyes she picked up the phone.  
She had to talk to Penny.

-Ring—Ring-

"Hello?" Penny's voice came from the other line.

"Oh Penny I don't know what to do!" Tracy sobbed into the receiver.

"Tracy!? Whats wrong?" Penny asked taking a seat on her bed.

Tracy's mind was running a mile a minuet...she just needed to say it.

"Well you know how a week ago...Link told Amber that he loved her..but she broke it off with him?...When that happened, he came to my house--" Tracy let out a sigh as more tears fell.

"mhm?" Penny urged her on.

"When he came here he told me that Amber broke up with him and he—he told me he love me."

"He what!?"

"Ya, thats just the beginning..after that he, he kissed me, then he touched me, then he—we.._had sex._"

Tracy confessed and Penny let out a loud gasp and her jaw dropped.

"Then the next morning he was gone, but only a while after I saw he was gone, I went to the porch and there he was...with Amber"

"How—how could he do that?! I mean why?" Penny was in disbelief, she never knew Link was capable of doing anything like that.

"I don't know Penny, I don't! But it just hurts so much!"

"Tracy do you...love Link?" Penny asked slowly. Tracy felt a huge lump reside to her throat.

"Yes...yes I do Penny...I love him so much, I always have."

After that Tracy told Penny everything else there was.

Including what happened after the Corny Collins show.

Tracy knew that something bad was gonna happen next  
She just didn't have a good feeling about this.

It's not terrible, but it's not good either. She sit there, and reflected on todays events.  
If Link could only see that the reason she was pushing him away, was because she wanted him to pull back and tell her everything was gonna be ok..  
In all honesty..she didn't wanna stop kissing Link, and didn't want to hit him.

But **he did** deserve it.

------

**Next day at school**

Leaning against a wall with her arms crossed was Amber with quite a peeved look on her face.  
Her blood still boiling from yesterdays events.  
But she smirked knowing her plan was gonna take place today.  
All she needed to do was be a good enough actress for at least a couple more days.  
And she knew she was an excellent actress just look at her everyday life.  
She impatiently waited for Link to pull up in his car, but seemed to be a little more then delayed.  
She scowled bitterly when she heard the bell ring.  
The last time she even talked to Link was when she smacked him for standing up for that _thing..Tracy Turnblad.  
_Reluctantly she walked in the school not feeling to accomplished yet.

------

**(Still before school)**

Tracy and Penny were sitting on a bench outside the school just waiting for the bell to ring when they saw Lou Ann walk towards them.

"Hey Tracy! Hey Penny!" Lou Ann greeted with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Lou Ann" They replied in unison with a monotone voice causing Lou Ann's smile to fade away.

"Whats wrong guys?" Tracy's stomach turned and she just sighed.

"Nothing..."

"Oh I don't think _nothing _is going on..especially after yesterday.." Lou Ann said with a smirk directed towards Tracy.

"Wha—what do you mean?" Tracy said her eyes darting around. Lou Ann moved closer.

"I saw...after the show yesterday, you and Link kissing!" She said in a loud whisper her eyes wide.

"Oh God!" Tracy said and started pacing around. "No—It wasn't what it looked like!! I pushed him away I mean--"

"Tracy its ok! I was actually more pleasantly surprised when I saw you two kissing..I hate him and Amber together! She doesn't even love him you know!" Lou Ann stated rapidly trying to calm Tracy down.

"Oh Lou Ann if it were only that simple...and I know that Amber doesn't love Link...I kinda..overheard you two talking.."

"Tracy you little sneak!" Lou Ann joked. "But what do you mean its not that simple?"

"Well, thats kinda a long and sad story...I—I." Tracy was cut off by the bell. Thank goodness. Tracy gave Lou Ann an apologetic face. As they walked up the steps into the building.  
How this day was gonna be Tracy wasn't sure...yesterday her heartbroke more then before.  
She loved Link..but he hurt her too much to be forgiven that easily.  
Thats how it always seemed.._the people you love the most..are the hardest to forgive._

_---------------_

Link sat up in bed, his knees to his chest. He felt like crying but nothing was coming out.  
The last time he felt this vulnerable and alone was when his mother died.  
Even though then he really wasn't alone...now he was.

-----------------

_Where's my will?  
Can I find my way?  
The earth is wild  
And I can't sit still_

_A familiar sound  
A familiar voice  
Makes it so hard  
To make a choice_

_  
I don't know if I should stay_

_A thousand stars  
You will have my world  
I'm bright enough  
To fill these cracks_  
--------------------------------

Link was so glad that it was Negro Day on the Corny Collins Show, At least he didn't have to directly face Tracy.

He wasn't mad at her at all for what she did..  
He deserved it..  
He had no right to just go and kiss her like that.

That kiss probably ruined any progress that they had made.  
Link looked at his clock. There was only 7 minuets until school started.  
He usually was always 10 minutes early.  
Wrapped up in the shirt Tracy gave or more like threw back to him yesterday.

He felt at ease smelling her sweet scent.  
Calming his troubled thoughts plagued by love and confusion.  
Oh god, he thought of Amber..  
He knew that she would be coming at him saying how sorry she was for slapping him.  
Then she would go on and on about all the things Link did.  
She was so much like her mother that it made him sick.  
His thoughts were torn away when his door flew open.

"Link! What in the hell are you still doing here! School starts in 5 minuets!" His father yelled at him. Link could tell he was drunk by the glazed look in his eyes.

"Oh..I'm sorry Dad but—I" Link started.

"But Nothing! Get your ass to school now" He cut Link off and yelled at him, putting a demanding look on his face.

"Yes dad." Link mumbled pulling himself together and standing up.  
He grabbed his books and passed the mirror.  
But quickly walked back to it.  
In the reflection he didn't like what he saw.  
His hair hasn't been tweaked with since last night and he was wearing the cloths he fell asleep in.  
'Oh you sure do look attractive Link' he rolled his eyes at himself and headed down stairs to his car.

He was already a minuet late for class..and he certainly wasn't looking forward to history class.  
Because both Tracy and Amber were there.  
His fate was there, his heart, his conscious, and his guilt.  
_**It was all there.**_

---------------

_A familiar place_

_A familiar voice_

_Makes it so hard_

_To make a choice_

_I don't know if I should stay_

------------------------------

In second period Tracy's leg was shaking uncontrollably.  
For she knew that after this class was over there was only 4 more till she had to be stuck in a class with Link and Amber.

Once again her thoughts were on yesterday..and _that kiss._  
It was amazing and beautiful..but anything from perfect.  
_It did feel wrong.  
_And for a lot of reasons.  
Just what Tracy needed..more doubt and regret.  
But the kiss was surprisingly unexpected on Tracy's part.  
She didn't think he would do that.  
Does that really mean he does love her?  
Probably not.  
It most likely meant Amber and him got into another fight and he needed comfort.

Last night on the phone Tracy and Penny talked for an hour.  
Actually there wasn't much talking.  
But it was a good release to finally have someone to talk to about everything.  
Tracy knew though, that she wouldn't feel completely better until she talked to Link.  
But that was proving to be easier said then done.

After 2nd period was over and she was walking down the hall,head hung, she swore she could hear Link talking.  
So she quickly took off and ran to 3rd period.

-------------------------

_I ran to you like water_

_I threw my body in._

_And I'll stand upon the ocean_

_Just to show you that I am strong_

_Strong_

_But what if I am wrong..?_

_A familiar look_

_A familiar smile_

_Makes it so hard to make a choice_

_I don't know if I should stay..away..._

--------------------------------------------------

Lou Ann was girls restroom fixing her hair and thinking about what she saw yesterday.  
Why were Tracy and Link kissing??  
Lou Ann knew that Tracy and Link were best friends, but she also knew that something else had happened between the two of them.  
And she was sure it was something that happened after Link and Amber broke up,for the couple hours they were broken up..

Just then the bathroom door swung open and who else but Amber Von Tussel walked in.  
With a firm scowl and clenched jaw, then she look over to the sink area and saw Lou Ann standing there with a shocked and surprised look on her face.  
Amber's expression changed completely.

A large smirk came across her face and a burning fire was planted in her eyes.  
"Well, well,well If isn't Lou Ann_ the traitor._ Having fun ditching me for that humongous dog they call Tracy Turnblad."  
Lou Ann's face turned.

"Whats wrong with you Amber!? Leave Tracy out of this!"

"Excuse me! Whats wrong with you??? Did you get hit in the head or something?" She did the classic Amber thing and crossed her arms. "I mean how else would any normal person be hanging out with her!?"

"Come on Amber stop being so ignorant and immature! You act like a child all the time!!" Amber's jaw dropped and Lou Ann continued. "Why would any normal person hang out with Tracy Turnblad? Hmm lets see she's a good person,has a good heart,is so much fun to be around, and she actually cares about people not just what their wearing, the color of their skin, or their size. She's actually the complete opposite of you."

"How dare you say all those things to **me!" **Amber snapped. "Don't worry Tracy is gonna get hers and so will you..just wait."

"Oh my God Amber are you kidding me?! Your still hung up about Tracy and Link aren't you!" Lou Ann asked directly.

"Uh DUH! They have no business being friends! Shes the polar opposite of him. She doesn't even deserve to associate with him! Besides Link loves **me." **Amber retorted straightforward.

"Amber...you really are ignorant. Link doesn't love you, just like you don't love him. He's using you all the same." Lou Ann came back pretentiously.

"**NO HE'S NOT!**" Amber was completely infuriated and Lou Ann was loving it. It felt so good to finally stand up to Amber.

"Yes, yes he is. If he loved you Amber..then why would he be kissing Tracy yesterday!?" Lou Ann and Amber's eyes bulged out of their skulls. Lou Ann couldn't believe she had just said that.  
Amber's face was classic though. Her eyes burning profusely and her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad **will pay**." Amber said threateningly holding back her emotion and walking out of the restroom leaving Lou Ann there with a horrified and dumbfounded look plastered on her face. This was not good.

-----------------

Link was sitting against a wall in study hall with millions of emotions running throughout his body.  
Next period...why? How could he face the two of them

He was probably exaggerating that situation..  
Tracy would surly ignore him and he could avoid Amber if he wanted to.  
It's just the simple feeling of Tracy's presence drove him crazy.  
Well, here he was.

Landing himself again.

He made a choice..a stupid choice.

But he was sick of feeling miserable.

Link felt his heart doesn't fit..cause it beats to many times.

Running the same races over and over again.  
He wished so much that Tracy would just hear what he has to say.

The thing is though..what does he have to say?

He doesn't lo—love her right?  
No, no,no thats his best friend..

He doesn't love her..he loves Amber...

No..he doesn't love Amber...

Amber was a nice thing for a while but definitely nothing longterm.  
Link felt his emotions going up and down on a merry-go-round in his heart.

He wanted to feel her pressed up against him again.  
Feel soft hands run down his body and her lips firmly against his.  
Link felt himself get hot just thinking these thoughts about Tracy.

He went on to think about other things involving Tracy, that was until Brad walked in front of him.

"Hey man...what are you..doing??" Brad asked at little confused as to why Link was sitting on the floor.

"Um hey man..uh nothing just, thinking thats all." Link replied standing up and straighting himself.

"Riiight..anyways why'd you take off so fast yesterday after the show? Amber was looking for you." Brad asked and Link rolled his eyes at the Amber comment.

"My old man wanted me to be home early to—uh clean.."

"Uh huh...but no offense man but you look kinda...different today. I mean your hair is all out of place and you sure are acting different.."

"Gee thanks.."

"I'm just sayin.." Brad said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's fine man..I just got a lot on my mind..and yes its enough to distract me from my looks."

"Wow, that must be one big thing on your mind" Brad said simply before the bell rang...the last class.  
The class he's been dreading all day.

------

Tracy slowly walked down the hallway not really caring if she got to class late or not.  
Maybe if she was late she could just go to detention for the remainder of the day.

She looked over her shoulder mortified when she saw Link walking looking down.  
With that she took off quickly to class.  
When she got there her teacher looked quite surprised to see Tracy at class this quick.  
She ran to her seat and sat hiding her face in her binder.

Though you could still see a good five inches of her hair sticking out of the top.

---

Link reached the door to history and walked in tying to look casual but probably looked like an idiot.

His heat leaped when he spotted what seemed to be the top of Tracy's do(hair).

A dreamy smile crept on his face but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Larkin care to take your seat?" He said turning back to the board.

Link let out a heavy sigh and headed to the back of the classroom.

He sadly was seated right next to Amber by means of the the seating chart.

From this view he could see Tracy really good.

She had stopped hiding her face but her head was still hung low.

Link felt his heart breaking more seeing this.

The door opened again and this time Amber walked into the room.

She had that usual bitchy look on her face that caused him to roll his eyes.  
He also saw her give Tracy an evil glare before heading to the seat next to Link's.

Link moved his desk over as much as possible before she sat down.

And amazingly enough he didn't feel her eyes on him the whole time.

**After Class/School**

The final bell rang signaling it was time to go home.

Link felt his nerves in a bunch.

The whole class period he glanced over at Tracy every 30 seconds.

And she always looked the same.

He thought maybe he could talk to her after class but that plan was ruined when as soon as the

bell rang she dashed out of the classroom.

He thought quickly and also dashed out of the room.

Not really wanting to get into a conversation with Amber.

He wanted, no needed to find Tracy.

He just had to talk to her.

All of this was wrong.

**He was wrong.**

**--**

"Tracy!!" Tracy turned around to see Lou Ann running after her.

"Lou Ann are you ok?" Tracy asked concerned.

"Amber...shes planning something I just know it!" Lou Ann shouted.

"What do you mean..?" Tracy asked obviously perplexed.

"Well..uh you see during study hall I was in the restroom and Amber walked in and started saying all these really mean things about you and how you don't even deserve to be within Link's presence." Lou Ann took a breath in as Tracy's pulse rose quickly wondering what the catch was.

"I stood up for you and said Link didn't even love her, but she insisted he does. Then I—I kinda accidentally told her—her about the kiss I saw yesterday, saying that if he loved her so much then why would he be kissing you...after that she just gave me a look and said Tracy and Link will pay."

Lou Ann finished breathlessly looking at Tracy expectantly.

"Wow...what does—what does that mean?" Tracy asked puzzled.

"I don't know but if it involves Amber and plotting something...it can't be good."

--

Link rushed out of the gigantic school building and looked around for any sign of Trace.

And there was none.

He let out a sad sigh and took a seat on big rock running his hand through his messy hair.

He began to rub the back of his neck, which was also a nervous habit.

He felt his breath shorten when he saw Amber walking towards him with a determined look on her face.

That definitely didn't mean anything good.

Link quickly stood up and fast walked his way to his car.

There was still a lot of people left on the school campus so he used that to his advantage.

Ducking in front of them and next to them.

He finally saw his shining black car in the close distance and ran faster towards it.

Then he heard a shrill voice call.

"Link! Link Larkin! Slow down!" It was Amber...

He looked back and sure enough there was Amber and all her glory.

Clad in her white and blue dress and looked kinda...scared.

Link stopped walking and turned towards her fully.

"What do you want Amber?!" Link snapped very agitated with her.

She pouted and put out best puppy dog eyes.

"Link I need to tell you something." She replied innocently, Link rolled his eyes.

"Look, Amber just leave me alone ok!? I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Link said aggravated and started to walk again messing with his car keys.

But Amber continued to walk towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Stop Link!"

"What!?!" Link yelled at her, his anger boiling and threw his hands in the air.

Amber held her stomach, took a deep breath, and looked at him.

"**Link...I'm pregnant.**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amber.Is.Evil, i know,i know.**

**Ha ha.**

**I also know there was no direct Link and Tracy action in this chapter..and also this chapter wasn't that eventful..but the next chapter should be and there will be more Link and Tracy interaction.**

**Please review!!  
I sure do love getting and reading those reviews.**

**They make me one happy writer.**

**:D**

**Oh and if anyone has any songs I could incorporate into a chapter please let me know!!**

**Thank you!**


	6. I am a hostage to my own humanity

**Author's Note: **So on the last chapter everyone pretty much all agreed that Amber is evil.  
But maybe shes not as evil as she seems?

I'm gonna be changing Amber's character some.

Add a little extra drama..which I love.

I've pretty much figured what I'm gonna be doing with the rest of this story.

And I've got some ideas for the sequel.

Thanks to all the lovely readers! Even if not all of you review, when you favorite the story, or you put it in your alert list thats nice too.  
Everyone who does review though..thank you so much!

**Song(s) Used: Tiny Vessels by Death Cab For Cutie.   
****Deep Inside You by Third Eye Blind.**

Listen to those songs. _Their amazing._

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 Flashback: 5 days ago**

Lying on Amber's bed Link's mind was elsewhere.

His mined played on the mistakes he has made this week.

Now he could add another to his list.

Laying next to him wrapped in a soft off-white sheet was Amber.

Her eyes closed and a blank expression played on her features.

---------

_This is the moment that you know_

_That you told her that you loved her, but you don't_

_You touch her skin and then you think_

_That she is beautiful, but she don't mean a thing to me_

_Yeah, she is beautiful, but she don't mean a thing to me_

_---------_

_She was beautiful._ But that was all.

She was cold and hard on the inside.

More cruel and demanding than anyone else he had known.

Amber knew what she was doing..or did.

Even though it wouldn't matter if she did this or not.

Her plan was already happening.

Her life came crashing down before her..

Love didn't matter, passion didn't matter, only winning mattered.

The glory. The people screaming your name.

Or the person...

"I love you Amber.." Link whispered soft trying to touch her lower back.

"I love y—you too..." Amber whispered back.

Lying. Thats all the both of them were doing.

Destroying themselves, slowly digging a grave of regrets.

---------

_I wanted to believe in all the words that I was speaking_

_As we moved together in the dark_

_And all the friends that I was telling_

_And all the playful misspellings_

_And every bite I gave you left a mark_

-----------

_Lies. _They both lived in lies.

They were becoming the people they pretended to be.

Fake,plastic,emotionless, _perfect little defects._

Link was losing the only real thing in his life.

And Amber was making sure he was.

Amber had nothing real in her life.

Except these two hollow heartbeats living inside herself.

One was harsh and cold, one innocent and new.

Amber never cried and she wouldn't now.

Link and Amber together were ville. Cheap.

A pathetic little fling to get Link through those cold lonely nights.

----------------

_As tiny vessels oozed into your neck_

_And formed the bruises_

_That you said you didn't want to fade_

_But they did and so did I that day_

------------

Link needed this to forget about Tracy.

She still was haunting his every move,thought, and word.

When he spoke to Amber he was saying all the things he wanted to say to Tracy.

And he knew that he probably didn't need to live this way.

In the end it was all the same.

Cloths tossed to the side.

Skin brushed on skin and the hollow in Link's stomach half full.

With Tracy he felt that hollow boiled over.

Tracy was beautiful..and she meant _everything to him._

Link moved from Amber's bed feeling dirty and ville..cheap and disturbing.

He sat at her window saw dark clouds moving slowly over the sky.

Beautiful things constantly surrounded Link.

Beautiful little nothings and sweet empty words.

They didn't mean anything thing at the end of the day.

Amber sturred on her empty mattress and glanced over at Link on the window sill.

She couldn't help but smirk at his pathetic appearance.

Any other girl would've looked on it awe.

Link Larkin in his boxers, looking at the dark gray clouds.

The soft glow from the moon hit him casting a shadow of his form on the floor.

The numbers on the clock slowly changing in the bitter darkness.

Amber thought she'd take advantage of his solemness.

She wrapped the sheet around herself and sat on the window sill next to him.

His eyes still fixated before him.

She spoke.

"Your being quite...scary quite."

Link simple let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" She said with mock-concern.

Link felt his insides turn again.

Damn right there was something wrong.

"No. Everything is fine."

-----------------------

_All I see are dark gray clouds_

_In the distance, moving closer with every hour_

_So when you'd ask, "Is something wrong?"_

_I'd think, "You're damn right there is _

_But we can't talk about it now_

_No, we can't talk about it now"_

--------------------------

Minuets later Link was dressed and down the stairs.

Amber walked out with him.

"Goodbye." He said softly turning, and walking down the pavement.

"Bye..." She watched as descended into the car and drove down the asphalt.

Amber placed her hands on her stomach.

This burden, this mistake was gonna be showing all to soon.

---------------

_So one last touch and then you'll go_

_And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more_

_But it was vile, and it was cheap_

_And you are beautiful, but you don't mean a thing to me_

_Yeah, you are beautiful, but you don't mean a thing to me_

_Yeah, you are beautiful, but you don't mean a thing to me..._

-------------

**_End Flashback. Back to present time._**

"Link...I'm pregnant." Link felt his blood go cold and his pulse stop.

"Wha—what!?" Link panicked and began to pace around madly.

"How could this happen! We only had sex once! It was only a week ago! Can it happen that fast!?!"

Link's whole world was crumbling instantly before him.

_His future.  
_His heart.  
**His love.**

Amber rolled her eyes "Link calm down!"

"How can you tell me to just calm down!? Your coming at me like this..Why didn't you tell me before? I thought we used protection!" He asked in disbelief.

"I—I just found out." She lied crossing her fingers behind her back.

"I can't, I can't believe this..." He fell back on the pavement and put his head in his hands

"Link...I—we" She knelled in front of him.

"No Amber! Stop...I need to go think." Link stood up and disappeared in the distance.

Amber shook her head.

Placing her hands on her stomach feeling a little nauseous...she knew that everything wasn't gonna be ok.

**Flashback 2 ½ week ago**

Running to the bathroom again pulling her hair back and letting it all slip from her throat again into the porcelain bowl.

She flushed it and banged her head against the light pink wall.

For about a month now..this was Amber's morning routine.

Waking up feeling sick to her stomach and throwing up in the toilet.

She couldn't eat even if she wanted too.

She knew what it was...but she needed proof.

Walking to the phone she dialed Tammy's number.

"Hello?" Tammy asked cheerfully.

"Tammy come to my house right now..I need to go to the doctor." Amber demanded wrapping the phone cord around her finger.

"But Amber I--" Amber cut her off.

"Just get over here."

Tammy sighed,"Ok hold on." Amber hung up and started skimming the room nervously and got dressed.

She crept down the stairs not wanting to run into her mother.

Too late.

"Amber! Where are you going?" Velma asked suspiciously.

"Um..out mom, I'll be back later."

"Ok...but Amber?"

"Yes?"

"Have you gained weight?!" Velma looked Amber up and down.

"Wha—No! I--"

"Well whatever you eating more of..stop now. Unless you wanna look that—that Turnblad girl when the Miss Teenage Hairspray competition is only days away."Velma insulted.

Amber put her hand on her stomach again and walked out the door.

There was Tammy.

"_Lets go._**"**

**At the Doctor's Office.**

"Um, appointment for Amber Von Tussel."

"Oh yes Miss Von Tussel. Your friend is gonna wait over there.."

"Ok.." Tammy went and sat down picking up a magazine.

Amber followed the nurse to the room.

"Hello Ms.Von Tussel how are you today?" The doctor asked kindly.

"Ok..I guess..." Amber mumbled.

"Well what kind of symptoms are you experiencing?"

"For about a month every morning I throw up, I'm moodier, I'm always tired, I'm hungry all the time, and I've gained weight..."

He said something under his breath and grabbed a cup off his sink area and handed it to Amber.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Amber questioned raising her brow.

"I need a sample." He replied simply.

"Of what?" The doctor looked at her.

"Oh! That.."

After she was done she walked back in the office and handed him the cup.

Amber sat in the office chair her leg shaking uncontrollably. She breathed in unsteadily, unable to kept a proper breathing pattern.

The doctor opened the door softy, Amber tried to read his expression, but it was blank.

He sat in front of me and put a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Miss Von Tussel, it seems your pregnant..congratulations." Amber stood up.

"What!? No no no! That can't be...its not true right?" Amber's whole body was shaking now, and looked so scared.

"It's true Miss Von Tussel, you are a month and a half pregnant."

"What!" Amber snapped. "Oh no..."

"This is a happy moment Miss Von Tussel." The doctor talked to her a little more and tried to calm her down. Which kind of worked...kind of.

Amber walked out of the office her face pale, and looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

Tammy got up.

"Amber are you ok?"

"NO!"

"What happened?"

Amber pulled Tammy by the arm and took her outside.

"Amber wha--"

"Tammy...I'm pregnant." Amber said still not believing those words. Tammy's eyes grew huge.

"What!??! Amber how can you be pregnant! You haven't even slept with Link yet!"

"I'm not pregnant by Link you idiot!" Amber snapped getting quite agitated.

"Then by who???"

"Well umm...you see there was this one time with..."

"Spit it out, who?!" Tammy shouted. Amber scowled.

"Fender." Tammy gasped. She was shocked. Amber knew that Tammy had liked Fender for months.  
Now she sleeps with him!?

"How—How could you?!"

"Oh Tammy stop with the dramatics, it was one time!" Amber played off as if it was nothing.

"Ya..one time and your pregnant!!" Tammy scoffed. Amber's jaw dropped.

"And you cheated on Link!? Why!?" Tammy asked bewildered by Amber's actions.

"Why not? He's always looking at Tracy and drooling..it makes me sick."

"Amber?"

"What?!"

"**You're pathetic.**"

With that Tammy left Amber standing there her amazed. She has never seen Tammy act like that before.

Amber looked down at her belly and sighed rubbing her hand on it.

"Maybe you'll love me?"

**_End Flashback._**

**Link's house.**

Link was in his room, his world crashed down around him.

**He was gonna be a dad.**

And yet all he could think about was Tracy.

How was he gonna tell her?

He lay on his bed, thoughts free flowing through his head.

Reminiscing on the first day they met again.

The day light was brought on his pitch black life.

Thats all Link seemed to do was reminisce.

The only thing left were his memories.

Memories he held so close to his heart.

Its hard to fake emotions then actually feel them.

But he seemed to do a lot of faking lately.

Pushing Tracy away like she was nothing when **she is everything.**

She saw everything, every part, and heard every word he spoke more than anyone ever did.

She was Link's home.

And every home makes a scar.

And every scar makes its place.

Link will never live freely without her trace.

But now he had to.

Having a child with Amber?

That meant spending more time with Amber.

Taking care of a baby...goodbye career..goodbye love.

For the rest of his life he would be living a life he didn't want.

He would be come the person he pretended to be.

That was a a life..without Tracy.

_------------------------_

_When we met light was shed_

_Thoughts free flow you said you've got something_

_Deep inside of you_

_A wind chime voice sound, sway of your hips round rings true_

_It goes deep inside of you_

_These secret garden beams, changed my life so it seems_

_Fall breeze blows outside, I don't break stride_

_My thoughts are warm_

_And they go deep inside of you_

_And I never felt alone, 'till I met you_

-----------------------

Link never felt alone.

Until he met her.

Her dancing,swaying her hips around.

The biggest smile plastered on her face.

The lips he could kiss all day.

Friends say Link has changed.

But he doesn't care what they say.

They don't matter at the end of the day.

He wondered how someone could keep their real selves hidden so well.

He missed being himself.

Sliding off Tracy's dress in the darkness.

Her graceful notions and tender touches.

Link was so alive when he was deep inside off her.

Or even just next to her.

------------------------

_Friends say I've changed, I don't listen 'cause I live to be_

_Deep inside of you_

_Slide of her dress, shouts in darkness, I'm so alive_

_I'm deep inside of you_

_You said boy make girl feel good_

_But still, deep inside, still_

_I've never felt alone_

_'Till I met you_

_I'm all right on my own_

_And then I met you_

_And I'd know what to do if I just knew what's coming_

------------------------

Link would change himself..if he could.

But like many other things..its easier said then done.

His thoughts were so distorted.

And nothing was making since.

On each different memory, were saying different things.

Link is drowning himself in a sea of regret.

Despite all the good memories.

There were many he'd rather forget.

He wishes he could just erase sleeping with Amber.

Amber was harsh and demanding.

Tracy was soft and sweet.

He wondered about Tracy.

Was he more than just a friend to her?

They shared some nights alone and of course they always talked on the phone.

All the secretes they shared.

Promising they wont tell any one

Her secrets deep inside even the ones she tried to hide.

Link remembered every word that shes ever spoke or written down.

He slept all alone hiding under sheets.

Tracy like a ghost haunting every word and moment of devastating silence.

They were both broken and didn't even know.

Link fought so hard to lie to that face.

He broke.

**This subtle weakness**

**He cannot escape.**

-------------------------

_I would change myself if I could_

_I'd walk with my people if I could find them_

_And I'd say that I'm sorry to you_

_I'm sorry to you_

_And I don't want to call you_

_But then I want to call you 'cause I don't want to crush you_

_But I feel like crushing you_

_And it's true I took for granted you were with me_

_I breathe by your looks and you look right through me_

_And we were broke and didn't know_

_And we were broke and didn't know_

_And we were broke and didn't know_

-------------------------------------------

Link has changed.

He was withdrawn now.

Life was fading, a slow kneading cut in his brain and heart.

Link didn't understand as soon as he realized a place without Tracy was the loneliest place in the world..Amber gets pregnant.

Maybe Tracy and him weren't meant to be.

Maybe she should just forget about him.

And maybe he could forget about her...maybe.

There was no way he could forget about her.

But either way..Link had to except this responsibility.

He wasn't gonna end of like his father.

He wasn't gonna be a dead beat dad.

In the end..

He needed to talk to Tracy.

For real this time.

But she needed to know his latest problem.

And maybe he could fix theirs.

She was the only one who ever listened.

-----------------------------

_Somethings gone, you withdraw and I'm not strong like before I was_

_Deep inside of you_

_I can go nowhere_

_I burn candles and stare at a ghost_

_Deep inside of you_

_And some great need in me starts to bleed_

_I've lost myself there's nothing left, it's all gone_

_Deep inside of you_

_Deep inside of you_

_Deep inside of you_

Amber was walking home from school letting Link's reaction set in.

Her plan was happening..but she just didn't have a good feeling about it.

She had to tell Fender that he was the real father.

Link would find out soon enough that he wasn't the real dad.

Hopefully after Tracy and Link's relationship was unmenible though.

Link was smart.

He was already questioning if it was possible to know your 100 pregnant after only a couple of days.

Amber also hopped this wouldn't bring them closer together.

She never knew with those two..

Amber glanced down at her stomach.

It was now a tiny bump.

You could barely tell.

But still being 2 months along..it wouldn't take to long to notice.

She hasn't even told her mother.

Oh God, she doesn't even wanna think how her mother will react.

She'll probably throw her down the stairs and cause a miscarriage.

Her mother constantly made remarks about her belly.

She was even putting Amber on a diet of basically nothing.

Amber's stomach growled loudly.

She needed food..now.

Amber opened the door to a diner(think of the place Tracy and Edna were eating in after 'welcome to the 60's') and she walked in.

She was halfway in when she wanted to walk right back out.

Inside was Tracy, Lou Ann, and Penny talking up a storm in one area.

The other was Fender talking to Sketch drinking a chocolate malt.

Amber eyed Fender, she has always had a crush on Fender, but her mother would never let her date him.

She made her date Link.

Fender was the first guy she actually liked.

And she wasn't gonna just let him pass by.

Amber tore her glance away from Fender and walked to the counter.

Somehow she didn't care if people saw her eating.

She _and the baby _needed food.

"What can I get for ya ma'am?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Um...can I have a hamburger, vanilla milkshake, and some fries?" Amber asked drooling just thinking about all those foods.

"Well you sure are hungry little lady. I'll make that right up for ya." He said with a smile and turned away to the kitchen.

Amber sat there awkwardly for a moment.

She did get a lot of food.

People would think shes some kind of pig.

But then someone tapped her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around to see Fender, she blushed madly.

"Hey doll, I haven't seen you in a while." He said coolly brushing his hair back. He looked nervous.

"Oh—Oh yeah..sorry I've just been busy you know." Amber said awkwardly looking down.

"We need to talk come on." He said grabbing her hand and brought her to a private, more quite part of the diner.

"Amber...?" Fender asked seriously.

"Ya Fender?"

"Are you—um...are you pregnant?" Amber gasped. And looked around nervously.

"...How did you..know?" She asked quietly looking down.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Ok I lied!**

**No Tracy/Link interaction in this one either...I wanted to focus on Amber and her plan..which actually isn't just a plan after all.**

**But the next chapter will have that Tracy and Link interaction. Trust me!**

**Amber cheated on Link! O.o**

**Why would anyone in there right mind cheat on Link Larkin?!**

**I'm thinking about some Link and Fender confrontation soon as well!**

**And I still can't imagine Amber as a mom. **

**Haha.**

**Will Amber ever find out Tracy and Link slept together?**

**I'm going to be very busy the next two days.**

**I won't even be able to get on the Internet.**

**So the next chapter will be out on Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Review Please:D**


	7. Stuck Down In A Rut

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took longer to get this part out..I had some other things to do.  
But this chapter is going to be a lot more interesting, I hope…

Finally some much needed Tracy and Link interaction.

And also this chapter, and probably more after will kinda be like the movie is, but it has to, to go along with the story.

Ok now I'm just making no sense.

On to chapter 7.

**Please read the memo at the end.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

"What's the worse thing Amber could do?" Penny asked curiously.

"Oh believe me Penny..You wouldn't want to know. I mean were taking about Amber Von Tussel here, evil is kind of in her blood..she could do some really _really _bad things.." Lou Ann replied giving Tracy and Penny a look of warning.

"What kind of stuff has she done in the past?" Tracy questioned a slight hint of worry in her tone.

"Well..she **loves **spreading nasty rumors she's done plenty of those, or she'll threaten you which is also one of her personal favorite things, she's also stolen some boyfriends from some people, and turned friends against friends no matter how close they thought they were."

"Plastic little spastic." Penny said shaking her head.

"Well that's kind of…mean" Tracy said looking down.

"Kind of? Yeah if only she was kind of mean.." Lou Ann replied bitterly. "Well, I'm parched. Do you guys want to go the diner?" Lou Ann asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah." Tracy and Penny replied in unison.

They walked the rest of the way to the diner quietly.

A million thoughts were running through Tracy's head.

Tracy didn't know why Amber was so set on getting revenge.

She didn't do anything wrong, right?

Link is the one that kissed her.

He's the one that came to her house after **Amber** broke up with him.

And if Amber was just using him..then why does she care so much?

"I'm not to sure I can stay long though..I mean my mom..you know.." Penny said looking around.

It's ok Penny, come on." Tracy said pulling Penny through the door of the diner, Lou Ann close behind.

They went to the counter and ordered chocolate malts.

Then found spot in the corner of the diner.

Moments later the three girls were caught up in immense amount of chatter.

That was until, someone walked through the door..that someone being none other than Amber Von Tussel looking quite troubled as she gazed around the diner noticing Tracy, Lou Ann, and Penny.

They decided to just ignore her.

Even as she went to the counter and ordered a large amount of food.

Lou Ann, Tracy, and Penny all glanced at each other a perplexed expression played on their faces.

"What is she.." Tracy began, not quite sure how to end the question.

"I've never seen Amber order anything at a diner, ever." Lou Ann said puzzled.

They saw that Amber almost looked..Uncomfortable and awkward.

Then the three of them watched as Fender walked over to her all smooth like.

All of their jaws dropped as Fender led her away.

Tracy, Lou Ann, and Penny looked at each other and shrugged decideding to follow them.

They heard the faint sound of yelling and screaming.

Penny flinched at the yelling which reminded her vaguely of her own mother.

The closer they got the more the shouting seemed to fade.

Eventually, nothing was heard at all.

They once again looked at each other hoping that they didn't kill each other.

Turning the corner and gasping at the scene before them..Fender and Amber certainly weren't killing each other but were fiercely making out.

Fender's hands were all of Amber's body.

Tracy clasped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and the next thing she knew, she dashed out of the diner. Her emotions totally mixed.

She now had even more things against Amber..but she still couldn't help but feel bad for Link.

Was this a part of her "evil little plan"?

The heartbreak was eating her alive.

She wondered if Link and herself would ever get a happy ending.

**Next Day at School.**

Link ran around the school like a mad man that morning.

Looking everywhere for Tracy, and avoiding Amber with all of his might.

He still hadn't believed the fact that he was undeniably going to be a father.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he was out of breath.

And there still was no sign of his beloved Tracy.

"Tracy!?" Penny called running to her and almost dropping her books in the process.

Tracy had been trying to hide from everyone.

Her mind still drifted to the memories of yesterday.

"Hey Penny" Tracy replied quietly, kicking a rock.

"Tracy where'd you go yesterday? I tried to call…well actually my mom wouldn't let me call because I was home late…but still…are you ok?"

"I'm fine Penny, just fine." Tracy retorted very agitated. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with much of anything.

"Tracy" Penny scowled seriously. "Tracy, your not ok. I know you aren't and you never will be until you talk to Link. Which you don't seem to be making any effort to do so." Penny threw her hands up in the air frustrated by Tracy's stubbornness.

"Do you ever wanna make up with Link!?" Penny shouted.

"I. Don't. Know." Tracy said starting to fume.

"Tracy look, I—well me and Lou Ann, and Seaweed are really worried about you. All you do is mope around for what Link did, and what he did was horrible, but he obviously really really likes you. And I know he doesn't want your relationship to be like this anymore" Penny said in a concerned manner, looking at Tracy sympathetically.

Tracy felt tears sting her eyes, pity starting to fill herself.

"I miss him Penny, I miss him so bad" Tracy sobbed as Penny pulled her into a comforting hug. The bell rang and Penny led her distraught friend to class.

Walking down the hall heading to history, the class with Tracy _and _Amber, when he bumped into someone.

"OOF- Sorry man I--" It was Fender, and boy oh boy were his eyes big.

"Hey Fender, what's going on man?" Link said smoothing his hair and giving an odd expression to his friend.

"Oh uh hi..Link, nothing much…..but hey did you hear? There's no Corny Collins Show today, actually there's no more until after Miss Teenage Hairspray." Fender replied nervously, his eyes darting around, causing Link to raise his brow.

"Right, yah I heard..but uh I gotta get to class. Later man."

"Yah, bye." Fender said quickly, running away. Link shook his head and headed to class.

Walking in he noticed Tracy sitting at her seat.

He swore there was a soft golden glow surrounding her.

But not feeling like getting in trouble with the teacher again he took his seat by Amber.

Amber seemed awfully joyful today and was talking her usual gossip with the people around them.

"Hey baby!" She said giving Link a wicked smile.

"Yah hi." He answered back suspiciously. She seemed different.

Yesterday she was all scared-like and almost timid.

Now she seemed back to her over confident trash talking…_.pregnant_ self.

Class went on and so did the teacher.

Talking about some Patrick Henry guy.

Link glanced over at Tracy who was now asleep.

He couldn't help but let out a smile, but that somewhat happy moment was ruined by Amber's mocking words.

"Did you hear that they want to put Tracy in special ed??" Amber started innocently. Everyone watched intently. "Well I could never let them do that.. I mean Tracy's like my best friend. Their not putting her in special ed, no matter how dumb she is."

"Aw you're a saint." Darla admired. Link just rolled his eyes.

"Oh and it isn't true about her and the whole football team, I mean anyone can get grass stains. All over their backs." Amber smirked as everyone giggled. Link was not laughing; he had enough of her making fun of Tracy.

"Amber stop, I'm sick of you always doing that! Just 'cuz she's a good dancer." Link defended.

"Wait, what? You think she's a good dancer?? Well maybe you'd rather her be your partner!" Amber retorted quite loudly. Loud enough to catch the teachers attention.

"Ahem! Is there a problem back there?" The teacher questioned loudly, shaking Tracy from her sleep.

Amber gasped holding up a piece of paper with a drawling on it. "Tracy! Mr. Harris (just guessing!) does not have breasts!" Amber said in a fake appalled voice.

Mr. Harris scowled at Tracy.

"No Mr. Harris I would never..." She stopped when she saw him writing up a detention slip. Tracy collected her stuff and walked to the front of the room grabbing the slip. A few snickers were heard around the room.

As Tracy walked towards the door Link stood up, angered that Tracy got in trouble for something she didn't do.

And she certainly wasn't going to detention…at least not by herself.

Link's thoughts flooded trying to think of a way to get detention as well.

"Oh and Mr. Larkin, perhaps you could recite Patrick Henry's immortal last word's?" Mr. Harris asked putting a pen back in his pocket.

Link thought for a minuet.

"Kiss my ass?" He replied. Gasps, whispers, and laughter filled the room.

He looked at Tracy who gave him a small smile, and he simply winked at her.

After the detention slip was filled he walked out of the class with Tracy.

"You didn't have to do that Link.." Tracy said quietly.

"Of course I did. Unless I wanted to stay there and listen to Amber spread more rumors."

"Is that the only reason you came?" Tracy asked inquisitively.

"No." Link answered simply giving a quick look to Tracy. He opened the door for her and saw all the people dancing. "Besides, it looks like a cool scene down here." Link said placing his books on a random desk.

He walked over to a black girl dancing and he tried to join in, but everyone gave him an odd look.

Link tried to compose himself from that embarrassment, and then the bell rang.

"Oh darn, right when I was getting it." Link said snapping his fingers.

"Hey man, you don't have to go yet. My mom's having a platter party if you guys wanna come check it out." Seaweed said walking forward. Then Penny stood next to him looking at him.

"Could I to, check it out?" She asked curiously. Even though they were dating, he hadn't mentioned a party. Seaweed smiled at her sweetly placing an arm around her shoulder.

Link looked at Seaweed nervously. "Um cool, but would it be safe..I mean for us?" Link asked timidly.

"Calm down cracker boy, its fine. Come on!" Seaweed shouted as they all dashed out of the classroom.

Link and Tracy's eyes locked. Both of their knees felt like jelly.

They followed everyone, not far behind.

Once they were outside the school Seaweed and his friends ran over to a shaded area and showed off some of their moves.

"Come over here girl, this is my sister Lil Inez."

"Oh I know you Tracy Turnblad your so lucky you got on the show girl!" Inez beamed eagerly.

Tracy gave her a huge smile in return.

"But you better be next!" Tracy said back.

"You got that right!" Inez yelled back the huge smile still planted on her face.

"Alright,come on guys were gonna be late" Seaweed said rushing everyone.

They all ran to the buses and past a fence.

Where Amber was watching with a look of disgust and shock.

"Link! Link Larkin! Where do you think you are going!?" Amber shouted at him, pounding on the gate.

Link rolled his eyes and kept running with everybody else.

Tracy couldn't help but smile. She was sure he would go back with Amber.

They all got on the bus as Seaweed and his friends starting showing off all their quite impressive dance moves.

Seaweed's friend Jimmy turned on his little radio, blasting some very dance worthy tunes.

Link, Tracy, and Penny nodded along to the beat.

Soon Link's eyes wandered to Tracy.

She felt his eye on her and faced him.

"Hey." He said with a tiny warm smile.

"Hi." Tracy said back with a little smile of her own. She turned her head back to Seaweed's dancing.

Link frowned. He really needed to talk to her.

Finally the bus arrived at the "bad side of town" which actually didn't look to bad.

Everyone ran of the bus and into the record shop.

Where music was playing loudly.

Link couldn't help but smile at the amazing underrated dancers.

He tapped his shoe along to the beat and looked down at Tracy who was grinning ear to ear.

Just then a tall black woman walked over.

"Seaweed care to introduce me to your friends?" Motormouth Maybelle questioned.

"Yah mama this here is Link, Tracy, and this is..Penny." He said staring dreamily at her.

"I'm very pleased and scared to be here." Penny said hesitantly.

"Oh, well we have more reason to be scared on your side of the tracks." Maybelle said cleverly giving her a small smile.

Seaweed put out his hand towards Penny and took her to the dance floor.

Link decided to do the same.

Tracy hesitantly took his hand.

They began to dance slowly, their eyes never breaking their intense gaze.

Link looked over at Penny and Seaweed who looked awfully close.

"Are those two goin out?" He said nodding towards Penny and Seaweed.

"Yah they are actually, they have been for about 2 weeks now." Tracy replied. "If you hung around more you would've known." She finished quietly. Then looked up at him again. "Link, what are you really doing here?" Tracy questioned slightly biting her lip.

"Honestly, I missed you Trace, bad." He replied licking his lips quickly. Tracy smiled a bit.

"But aren't you gonna get in an awful lot of trouble??"

"Well….I'm not planning on telling my dad." He said smoothly.

"Actually I meant with…Amber." Tracy said feeling her stomach drop.

"Maybe it's worth it; I just needed to see you." He said lovingly.

Tracy opened her mouth to speak, when just then, Tracy's mom busted through the door.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad! What are you doing here?" Edna yelled running over to her.

"Link?! Penny?? You better get out of here before your mother gets you first."

"Mrs.Turnblad, you don't have to run along so fast. I mean you don't want all this food to go to waste do you?" Maybelle asked presenting the food.

Edna's eyes seemed to water just looking at the food.

"Well I suppose I could stay a little while..but what are you all celebrating anyway?" Edna asked.

"Actually it's more like the end of something..It seems that Negro day has been canceled."

Tracy and everyone there gasped and started talking.

"What!? They can't do that!" Tracy stated walking over to Motermouth.

"I guess they can." Motormouth said solemnly.

"We can't let them!" Tracy said determined.

"Well what could we do Tracy?" Motomouth asked folding her hands.

Link watched on curiously. He knew Tracy was very determined and nothing would stop her for fighting for something she believed in.

"We could…..march." Tracy said raising her brow.

"Well…That's a great idea Tracy!" Motormouth exclaimed. "Two days from now we meet up at the church and we march!"

Everyone started talking vivaciously and eagerly.

Everyone but Link and Tracy's mom.

"Tracy I think we should go home now, I left my iron on." Edna stated starting to pull Tracy out of the building.

"Oh mother." Tracy said rolling her eyes before walking over to Link, who looked completely out of place.

She looked up at him expectantly.

"Link, we're going with them right?" Tracy asked as though it wasn't even a question.

He looked at thinking for a moment then took her hand.

"Follow me." He said taking her to the room in the back of the record store.

"**Trace. We need to talk, really talk**." Link said intently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know another cliffhanger.

Yes I'm very fond of them.

Ok. Very, very important note.

I'm moving to a different house which means, I'm going to be very busy for the next couple of days, up to or maybe more than a week.

I'm very sorry, but I'm just not going to have much time at all to update this week.

I'll **try, but most likely I won't.**

**Please do not think I'm done writing or am giving up the story.**

**I love this story and still have a lot more writing for it and a sequel.**

**So please just be patient and try to understand.**

**Meanwhile it seems most of you love to answer the little questions I put on the end of some chapters.  
So here are some:**

**1. Do you think Tracy will tell Link about Amber and Fender? Or will she let him find out on his own?**

**2. How will Tracy react to Link being "a father"? Or finding out that he slept with Amber as well?**

**3. How come Link isn't just dumping Amber already? Is it because he thinks he's a dad now?**

**4. Do you think Link would be a good dad?**

**And lastly:**

**5. How come Tracy hasn't just pounced on Link and kiss him like there's no tomorrow?!**

**Hehe yes.**

**Well the next chapter will finally include the very important confrontation between Link and Tracy!**

**Review please!!**

**:D**


	8. Watch Me Fall Apart

**Author's Note: **Hey Guys!!!

Whew!  
I am so glad I am done moving and all settled in.

I know this chapter took a while to get out, but thanks for being patient!

I have been busy this whole week packing and unpacking.

And I had no Internet or time to write:( And haven't been getting much inspiration.

So I'm glad to be back and I will be back to my regular updates, every 1-3 days.

I know the last chapter was horrible in my opinion!

I wrote it in 30 minuets with only that much time to spare, so I apologize for that pathetic excuse for an update!

This chapter has some important plot foundation in it.

And **plenty of drama and angst.**

Which,if you haven't guessed already.._.I love!_

I still didn't have much time to update, so this isn't really, really long.

School is kicking my butt.

Once again thank you guys so much!

**Heres the long awaited..Chapter 8!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Trace. We need to talk, really talk." Link said intently.

His hand was tightly grasped around hers.

His pulse pumping rapidly.

Tracy 's eyes narrowed and she got a look of apprehension.

A slight gleam of hope entered her body, but at the same time fear was there.

Maybe he was **finally **ready to talk about what happened between the two of them.

"Um..ok, about what?" Tracy asked a little to eagerly.

Link's insides jumbled around a bit, ok a lot.

He looked down at her contemplating on where to start.

There was so much to talk about, _so much left unresolved._

"Trace, I've been dancing and singing on the show for almost 2 years, and Amber's mom said there was going to be agents at the Miss Teenage Hairspray Competition. Trace thats my big shot, if I go to that march..my chances are ruined." Link replied simply.

"Is that all you care about?! Yourself?" Tracy said with a look of disgust and yanked her hands from his. Tracy knew she had to talk to him about that night, **now.**

"Link, do even think about that night!? What we did. What was said?!"

----------------

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_-----------------_

Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

Link's eyes widened in fear. A thin line of sweat covered his brow.

"O—of course I do." He replied meekly. Tracy rolled her eyes. His tone raised.

"Why are you so hung up on it!? It was one night!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air.

Tracy scoffed in disbelief.

"Have you even tried to figure out why I'm acting the way I am, or maybe try to understand how I'm feeling!?" Tracy yelled.

"No. I don't understand why your acting this way! I already apologized!"

"Yah. You apologized..for sleeping with me!" Tracy stated coldly.

"Well isn't that what your so upset about!?" Link asked obliviously.

"No Link,no it isn't. In fact if you haven't noticed I'm not mad about that at all, I even said that I wasn't mad about that already!"

"Just tell me whats wrong! Tell me what I screwed up this time!" He shouted back slightly enraged but he tried to maintain some kind of compassion.

"Don't you get it...**I love you Link**._ I always have_." She said tears filling her eyes as she choked on them.

She couldn't hold her feelings in any longer.

It was eating her up inside.

----------------------

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But that's nothing new_

_Yeah yeah_

----------------------

As soon as she said this she shrugged softly and lowered her head not wanting to see Link's reaction.

"Wha—what?" Link asked breathlessly. His heart stopped but his stomach did this flip as he felt tears sting his eyes as well.

"No—Trace you can't." He said shaking his hands and head.

She looked up at him skeptically.

"Yes Link. You need to know that—that night you hurt me so much, and not because you slept with me,but because you lied to me. You told me all these beautiful things. You said you loved me. You _wanted me_. You** needed me**. Do you know how much that hurt to finally think that we might have a chance to be together, and then you go back with Amber!?" Tracy's voice boomed with full of emotion and pain.

Salty tears were now flooding out of her eyes and she was finding it very hard to catch her breath.

Link looked at her sympathetically and took a step towards her.

She shook her head and took a step back placing her hands in front of her.

----

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry like an angel, heavens not the thing for you,_

_But I'm afraid_

---

"I—I..." Link started but couldn't even began to finish.

"No Link! I can't keep doing this! I do everything for you! I'm always here, making you feel better giving you everything I have and all I want from you in return _is love._" Tracy stated melancholy.

This caused Link's heart to break. _Again._

"Tracy I can't." Link said desperately trying to believe the words he was speaking.

"You can't?! If you can't then stop coming to me like this and lying about stuff that I care so much about!" Tracy shouted afflicted by his actions.

"I'm not lying, I didn't lie to you that night! Everything I said...was well true." Link stated grieved fiddling with his hands staring back at her deeply.

"Then why...why can't you just be honest with me and tell me how you really feel?" Tracy said softly.

"Because...Well, something happened, something I can't even began to believe **still**." Link said with a troubled expression playing on his face.

"What happened?" Tracy asked inquisitively. At that moment Penny walked in the room.

She knew it was wrong but she decided to eavesdrop.

But Link and Tracy were to into their heated confrontation to notice.

"Amber...she's um..well. Pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad..." Link turned bright red and lowered his head and voice.

Tracy gasped, her eyes darted all around the room.

"Wh—what!?" Tracy asked horrified.

"Oh Trace I don't know what to do!" Link yelled defeated trying to walk towards her again.

She denied him again.

"Wait, wait, wait I get it, your here telling me this so I can comfort you and make it all better, than you go back to Amber right? Acting like nothing happened between us." She laughed bitterly.

"Good plan Link, its so original. And what did you sleep with her the same day you slept with me?" She said sarcastically her eyes burning with anger.

Link was speechless.

"Sorry Link but thats not gonna happen this time. Your not hurting me again." She said miserably.

"Tracy stop ok!? I have enough to worry about right now! I just need my best friend again!" Link shouted fiercely.

"God Link! Your so goddamn selfish!" Tracy yelled infuriated. "Can we make this not about you for one second and maybe make it about us!?"

Tracy was enraged she wanted to attack Link and knock some since into his head.

Link was also not too happy as well.

With Amber's pregnancy, Tracy being mad (which is an understatement) at him, and not being able to stand up for something he believed in by not going to the march Link was beyond stressed.

Beyond any kind of emotion.

He didn't even know what he was saying, _at all._

Which is what probably led to the next idiotic words he used next.

"Everything I did with you that night--It was all a mistake!" he replied bluntly.

Hearing these words ripped Tracy's heart out from the seams.

His eyes grew prodigious at his stupid choice of words.

Tracy let out a pained smile.

"It's nice to know your **finally** telling the truth" Tracy spat bitterly at him.

"Oh god,no no no,Trace--no, thats not what I meant to say at all." He defended.

"It's fine, go back to your pathetic,fake,using, knocked up,**cheating **girlfriend." Tracy shouted at him cruelly,

She thought since he gave her some hard hitting words that shredded her heart into a million pieces, she should give him some over her own.

"I. Hate. You." Tracy said furiously.

She walked over to Penny who was in the corner of the room was aghast at the scene before her.

Penny opened her arms to Tracy's trembling form, trying to calm her down.

Link stood there completely stunned at Tracy's harsh, but true words.

He knows what he did to her...and he deserved it..

The room was quite aside from Tracy's loud sobs of pain.

Which made Link desperately want to run over to her, and comfort her until the pain subsided..

But that wouldn't be happening since, he was the one caused her pain.  
He hated himself for that..

"I should go" He said to no one in particular except himself.

Trying to convince himself that was the right thing to do.

Finally pulling himself together he walked out of the building.

_---------------------_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologizes, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah_

_I'm holding your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground..._

_---------------------_

Tracy was broken in Penny's arms who was trying to make her feel better.

"Tracy it's gonna be ok" Penny said not to believable.

"No Penny, its not gonna be ok." Tracy said pulling herself out of Penny's grasp and walking away devastated.

---

Link walked down the deserted ally punching every wall he encountered and kicking everything in his path.

He was now breaking down in a fit of rage and heartbreak.

Tracy hated him.

Oh God, how could he let this happen.

He thought by telling Tracy that Amber was pregnant she would be there for him.

Help him pull through.

But she didn't want to do that anymore.

Leaving Tracy behind was the right thing to do,...right?

He couldn't be with Tracy and have a child with Amber.

He was basically being forced with Amber.

But Link wasn't leaving this child behind.

Link walked shakily the rest of the way to Amber's house.

He needed some kind of something.

To make him forget.

But he couldn't seem to forget what Tracy said about cheating...and Amber.

---

Tracy was sitting on Seaweed's couch .

Everyone else was still down in the record shop, celebrating Tracy's brilliant plan to hopefully lead to integration on the Corny Collins Show.

She would be too..if it wasn't for Link.

Oh no. Just the simple thought of Link and the painful words her spoke sent her back into the breakdown of tears and sobs.

Just then the door opened to revile a very solemn looking Seaweed.

Which is a far cry from what he usually looks like.

"Hey Tracy.." Seaweed spoke softly taking a seat next to her.

"Penny told me what happened...do you wanna talk?"

"No."

"Come on Tracy, you'll feel better." Seaweed pushed her on.

"Don't even say that Seaweed. Everyone said that after I talked to Link...I would feel better, well look at me now! Do I look better?" She cried bitterly.

"No...but it had to feel a little good to finally tell him how you felt." Seaweed implied.

"Oh yah totally, I told him I loved him, then I told him I hated him." Tracy rolled her eyes and gave him a pained look.

The beige carpeting on the floor suddenly catching her interest,

"Did you mean it?" Seaweed asked attentively.

"Mean what?" Tracy asked confused, she was to lost in her own head.

"That you hate him?" Seaweed replied simply.

"Ye—No--I mean..I don't know Seaweed. I love him so much but he hurt me so bad!" Tracy bawled her hands soon found their way to her face.

"I know Tracy.." He said sympathetic, he hated seeing his friend like this.

"But I—I need to forget about him, he's only hurt me. I've done everything for him and he's only given me pain, I do hate him." Tracy spat.

"You don't mean that Trace." Seaweed said simply.

Tracy flinched at him calling her Trace.

Link was the only one who ever called her that.

"Yes I do." Tracy whimpered, standing up.

"If you did...then what he said wouldn't even of affected you." Seaweed spoke as he looked on her.

"What are you trying to say Seaweed?! That I should just forgive him just like that, and let him keep using me!?" Tracy questioned perplexed.

"No--" Seaweed started.

"Then what are you saying? That what he said and did to me, was ok?!" She yelled dumbfounded.

"No, no Tracy I'm not saying that at all. What he did and said was wrong. If he really cares about you he shouldn't of said those things...but he is going through a lot right now."

"He's going through a lot!? _What about me_? Whatever it's fine. I should just go home now." Tracy said heading to the door.

Seaweed stopped her.

"Wait...Tracy are you still coming to the march?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I am. It was my idea after all." She said blankly, walking out of the house.

-------

Link almost was at Amber's house.

He knew that her mother was out that night, or else he wouldn't be going over there.

Link slapped himself.

He wished Tracy would've, maybe knocking some sense into himself.

He said such terrible things to her.

_She wasn't a mistake._

What they did wasn't a mistake.

He was just so lost.

Everything he said to her was a lie.

Except for saying that he wasn't lying to her that night.

He arrived at Amber's house and whipped his eyes.

Walking to the door he let himself in.

He took in the scene before him and his jaw dropped.

There was Amber and Fender...making out on her couch half naked.

-----------------

**Uh oh! Someone,er I mean some people are in trouble!**

**Next chapter, it's going down.**

**Finally Link finds out Amber has been cheating.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter more then the last one!**

**The next chapter will be longer.**

**And have much more action in it.**

**I know how much some of you like the questions I put at the end.**

**So here you go:**

**1. How will Link react to all this?**

**2. Should Tracy forgive Link after what he did?**

**3. Would you still love Link if he did all the things he did to Tracy to you?**

**4. What should Link do to get Tracy to forgive him?**

**5. Should Tracy just move on and forget about Link?**

**6. Should Link get slapped about 500 more times to maybe knock some sense into him?**

**7. If you were in Link's situation..would you ever say things like the things he said?  
**

**Thank you all to my loverly reviewers!**

**(In no order)**

**SingerChickLuvsLink, Traptrogue6, linklovesme, FelineMimiDavis74, yoursweetmelody, Lil Bre, BlindAlley05, Sailor Serenity5, and friendsandme.**

**I know theres probably more. But those are the regular reviewers I believe.**

**I thought I would thank you guys personally!**

**So thank you!!!!!!**

**:D**

**Next chapter will probably be out tomorrow or thursday!**

**So look out for that!**


	9. Its more red than blue being without you

**Author's Note:** Hey guys..

I don't whats happening with feedback.

It seems like since I posted chapter 7..I don't get as many reviews.

Well I'm sorry that one sucked..but I'm trying my best here, and with all the drama I have going on in my life...I think I'm doing ok.

Maybe some people don't like the drama and the waiting for Tracy and Link to be together.

Just be patient.

I think I've said many times I like drama.

And won't it feel better when their finally together!?

Oh and someone said in a review that they think I might hate the TracyLink relationship..and of course I don't!

**I love them:D**

I'm just following the plot line I've wanted to follow from the beginning!  
There are some people who always review and I look forward to reading them.

So a big thanks to:

**Traptrogue6, FelineMimiDavis74, SingerChickLuvsLink, Lil Bre, linklovesme**

You guys are the only ones that keep reviewing every chapter.

And the only ones that are motivating me.

Enough rambling.

On to chapter 9!

(**Warning: **I use the "F word" once! Don't wanna offend anybody...but it seemed appropriate...i guess)  
------------

Link taking in the scene before him felt his breath shorten and his pulse rise.

He clenched his fists, feeling himself boil over.

He felt cheated, used, betrayed.

"What the hell." Link roared almost exasperated, the phrase echoing endlessly throughout Amber's large mansion.

Amber and Fender's lip quickly detached.

They leaped off the couch in a hurry collecting the cloths that they were in lacked of.

"Link! Er...I can explain! This isn't what it looks like!" Amber defended rapidly shaking her head back and fourth.

Link gave her a look of agitation.

"Ok...maybe it is...but still." She stuttered on. Walking not so gracefully over to Link fixing her out of place hair. "What are you doing her anyways?" She demanded.

Fender was a deep crimson red.

"Like your in the place to be asking questions! Your my girlfriend...not his!" He pointed a raging finger at Fender, who looked terrified.

"Leave him out of it...this is about me and you!" Amber said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I—I should just..go." Fender said quietly turning turning away.

Link snapped out his bitter glare with Amber and ran over to Fender, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Oh I don't think so buddy. Whats your problem man!? Your supposed to be my best friend! Not messing around with my girlfriend!" Link shouted fuming.

"Hey man!" Fender said shoving Link's clenched fist of his wrinkled white collar. "Maybe if you knew how to make your girl happy she wouldn't be coming to me, now would she?" Fender sneered.

Amber's eyes widened as she took a couple of steps back.

"What was that!?" Link snapped raising his fist, as it almost collided with Fender's jaw.

Fender flinched, closed his eyes, and stuck his hands in the air.

Amber inhaled sharply and rushed over to the boys, grabbing Link's powerful fist.

"Link stop it!" Amber yelled.

Link yanked his fist back to himself.

"Don't tell me what to do Amber! You've been doing that since the day we meet!"

At this Amber huffed and scowled at him.

"Aren't you gonna tell Fender here that he's messin around with a pregnant girl..a girl thats pregnant with my child!?" Link questioned rubbing the back of his neck.

Fender gave Amber a dumbfounded look.

"Wha—what!" Fender asked. "You told me it was my kid! And that you were 2 months pregnant!" Fender exclaimed.

Link's head swiftly shot back at Amber, who gulped.

Amber let out a nervous laugh.

"Amber do you care to explain that!? You told me you just found out!"

"Ok Fine...I'll be honest." Amber took a deep breath and looked back and forth at Fender and Link, who looked more than ready for her explanation.

"Link. I cheated on you...about 2 months ago. I slept with Fender, actually I have always liked Fender ok!? My mother made me go out with you for the popularity..and I have to say, I thank her for that! You made me so much more popular! And I know I'm gonna be Miss Teenage Hairspray now! Thats right I used you!" Amber sneered evilly.

Fender was a loss at words, but Link wasn't.

"How could you..? The both of you?! Do you have any idea what you have done! You've ruined my chance with the only girl I've ever loved!" Link had officially snapped.

"What, you loved that whale!?" Amber retorted.

"She's not a whale! She's the most amazing, beautiful girl in the world...and I've hurt her so bad...because I thought I was having a kid with you!" Link's voice boomed.

"Barf,gag...Oh please you don't love her." Amber said snarled, crossing her arms.

"As a matter of fact I do. You too are sick. Did you do all this to split us up?" Link said in disbelief taking to Amber's evil ways.

"Actually...I did in a way. I was sick of seeing you with her. She doesn't' deserve you! Tracy is pathetic." Amber spat hatefully.

"No. Your wrong. Your pathetic. I can't believe I thought I loved you." Link said shaking his head grinding his teeth, he turned to Fender. "And me and you...are definitely not friends anymore. Oh and Amber just so you know I kissed Tracy when we were still dating." Link finished saucily.

Fender's head lowered shamefully and Amber's mouth gaped.

"Ew!" Amber repulsively stated.

"Why did you even say you loved me! You know what love is to me!" Link cried painfully.

"Oh Link, shut it. I never loved you." Amber retorted offensively rolling her eyes.

"Aw sweetie don't feel so bad I never loved you either,I only pitied you. I mean no one really ever loved you after all." Link stated maliciously.

"Oh and how did you even know you were pregnant with being bulimic and all?" Link sneered cruelly.

"Link! How dare you! You swore you'd never bring that up!" She pointed an accused finger at him, and hiding her stomach.

"Oops! It just kinda slipped out." Link remarked sarcastically putting his hand over his mouth and gave Amber a look.

"Wait what!? Why? Yo—Your bulimic!? You never told me that! How did you find out!?" Fender yelled now joining in this heated affair.

Amber felt her insides jumble and get sick, these were her deep dark secret insecurities Link was bringing up.

"Well lets just say I walked in on her in the bathroom, finger shoved down her throat, throwing up in the toilet...twice." Link laughed disgustedly.

"**Get. Out. Of. My. House**." Amber demanded, clenching her jaw.

Link put his hands in the air and shrugged.

"Fine by me, but that is the last thing you'll ever get to tell me to do." He said seriously.

Walking towards the door.

He turned around once and opened his mouth.

"Oh and Amber?" He asked innocently.

"What!!" She yelled from across the room.

"**Fuck you.**"

With that he left the house and descended down the steps feeling rather proud of himself for finally standing up to Amber.

But he still was completely broken.

In one day Link lost his girlfriend, his "child", his best friends, and the love of his life.

But he was determined to get her back.

This incident only powered him more.

There was nothing else in the way to stop him.

Except for his own stupid self.

He needed to make this better.

Link had to stop screwing up and breaking things.

He needed to fix some things...for once.

Link realized that he had been searching for love and happiness and the perfect.

But all along...it was right next to him.

**He was gonna get Tracy back.**

**--------------------------**

Tracy tumbled on her bed, emotionless.

Her heart was shuddered.

Left broken on the floor.

She just poured her heart out to him.

She had to take whats left of it to fill it's once large place.

Link's cruel words shot through ever bone, and every vessel in her body.

They played on repeat.

Never leaving their hollow place.

Even if her heart seemed absent, seemingly nonexistent.

It was there.

All in all.

**It was there**.

Crying to Link saying,

"_This heart, it beats, beats for only you._

_Please don't go now, please don't fade away,My heart is yours. **Only yours.**"_

A person can only break down so much before they feel they should give up.

And this was Tracy's time.

Here were Tracy and Link again.

With all the things they said.

They didn't even spend a minuet to think that they'd come to regret what they have done.

So they could take them back...

Those words and hold their breath.

Forget the things they swore they meant.

Tracy wasn't alright.

She was far beyond any emotion.

A couple of hours from now she would be at the march.

The march, Link should be at.

The march that should change everything..for the better.

Tracy needed to push Link aside.

She needed to forget him.

Which was easier said then done on any occasion.

You really can **never **forget the one you love.

And you really **never** stop loving them.

Tracy thought that...

Maybe if her heart stops beating...

It won't hurt this much.

Link had her heart in the palm of his hands.

And it was tortured every minuet, beating redundantly waiting for him to show it some sort of affection.

Tracy's eyes felt droopy from the her eyes raining like autumn.

Her pillow she was holding onto, the one Link's head always layed on, was soaked in her tears.

This drama filled fest...was all her fault she guessed.

She was sick of all this misery.

This march was gonna be something positive...it was.

--------------------------------

Link paced around his room again and again.

Running his hands through his messy hair recollecting his thoughts.

He needed to think of a way to win Tracy's heart back.

He knows he messed up badly.

He'll never let her go.

But he can't find the words to tell her...

He doesn't want to be alone

He was finding out that he was wrong.

That he's fallen down and he can't do this alone.

He's been locked inside his heart and mind all the while...

Tracy holds the key.

---------------------------------  
_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
__Coming up over the Pacific and  
__You might think I'm losing my mind,  
__But I will shy away from the specifics...  
__'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
__'cause then you'll see my heart  
__In the saddest state it's ever been.  
__This is no place to try and live my life.  
_---------------------------------

He was the hostage to his own humanity.

Self detained and forced to live in this mess he made.

He's stuck inside this rut that he fell into by mistake

And all he was asking is for Tracy to do what she can for him.

But—But he can't ask her to give.

What she already gave.

**Love.**

He was giving up and doing this alone now.

No one else could help him, but himself.

The beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair.

And it sure wasn't being fair right now.

------------------------  
_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
__See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
__  
__Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
__That it's the very moment that  
__I wish that I could take back.  
__  
__I'm sorry for the person I became.  
__I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
__I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
__'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
__Who I am hates who I've been.  
__  
__I talk to absolutely no one.  
__Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
__And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
__To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.  
_--------------------------

Link fought Tracy for so long

When he should have let her in.

Oh how we regret those things we do.

And all he was trying to do was save his own skin.

From fear of rejection. Selfishness. And every girl in Baltimore that screaming his name.

Link was relived in a way that he wasn't having a kid.

He just wasn't ready..

He could barely take care of himself.

The thoughts running through his head came out randomly.

From thinking of Tracy to thinking of Fender.

What do you do when your '_best friend_' betrays you?

There was no way he could forgive Fender...right?

But then again he's expecting Tracy to just forgive him..so shouldn't he just forgive Fender?

Link let out a enraged yell pulling his hair.

"I shouldn't be thinking about Fender right now! I need to think about Tracy...What am I gonna do..?" He whispered to himself.

He knew this was probably crazy-like behavior to be fighting with yourself.

But it felt like his mind was playing tricks on him.

Just then his bedroom door busted open, to reveal his father...and all his drunken glory.

With what looked like a hooker on his shoulder.

-------------------------  
_I heard the reverberating footsteps  
__Syncing up to the beating of my heart,  
__And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
__I would watch me fall apart._

_And I can't let that happen again_

_'cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

----------------------

"Heeeeyyyyy son! You looka a little trou--troubled Why—whydontyoutake—this. It will makes you feel better." His dad slurred incoherently tossing a full bottle of Jack Daniels on Link's bed.

The _hooker _next to him giggled on and on like a 7 year old school girl and hung around his dad's neck.

Link's dad winked at him and left the room unsteadily.

Link sighed sadly and looked on his bed at the gleaming bottle of alcohol.

His father always thought drowning himself in this would make his problems disappear

But to no avail..they never did.

Link knew better.

This wouldn't mend his broken heart—or broken words for that matter.

He picked up the bottle and walked to his closet and opened the door.

In his closet he had the normal closet-like things.

Cloths, shoes, books he never reads, small boxes of memorable knick knacks, and behind all of that was a collection of 5 other full bottles of alcohol.

Link let out a deep breath and placed the new bottles next to the others.

He sat there for a moment just in a deep gaze with the brown shimmering liquid inside each one.

He almost felt himself ache for one.

Maybe just one drink would make it ok..

**Just maybe.**

Link reached out for a bottle and took it to his desk.

He placed it on top, sat in the chair, and proceeded to make heavy contact with it.

Hearing a loud BOOM followed by the pouring of rain he snapped out of his trance with the alcohol.

------------------  
_Who I am hates who I've been  
__And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.  
__Who I am hates who I've been_

_'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

_So sorry for the person I became.  
__So sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
__'cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

----------------------------

"What am I doing?!" Link whispered faintly.

He put the bottle back and began to pace again.

The sound of rain making his thoughts hard to focus on.

It couldn't be this hard to think of a way to win someone's heart back right?

Then it hit him..the same moment the next loud rumble of thunder happened.

Finally a clear thought came into his head.

**Link knew what he had to do.**

-------------------

The soft glow of the sun shone threw Tracy's bedroom window.

It hit Tracy's face in an almost angelic way.

She slurred softy taking a deep breath.

She opened her eyes slowly taking in the light yellow glow.

Almost instantly all of the problems from the previous day came flooding into her head.

Tracy shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts of _him._

Today was a new day.

This was a new Tracy.

She wasn't going to cry over him anymore.

He knows how she feels, and where shes gonna be today.

---------------  
_And here we go again_

_With all the things we said_

_And not a minute spent_

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back,_

_These words and hold our breath_

_Forget the things we swore we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not. No, I'm not_

_Well, I'm not  
_----------------

Tracy was sick of trying to get him.

If he wanted her.

He could try.

When her mind finally passed from Link to the march, she couldn't help but get a warm smile on her face.

Today everything was going to change.

She needed to stand up for what she believed in.

And she was. No matter what.

Too bad Link didn't care what anyone thought like Tracy did.

--------------  
_And here we go again_

_With all the things we did_

_And now I'm wondering_

_Just who would I have been_

_To be the one attached_

_At all times to your hip?_

_Forget the things we swore we meant._

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not. No, I'm not_

_Well, I'm not. No, I'm not_

_Oh No, I'm not  
_------------

Oh dear.

Tracy mentally slapped herself for letting Link come back into her mind.

She got off her bed and tip toed over to her dresser.

She had to be extra quite, for her mother wasn't being all to supportive yesterday about her coming to the march.

She was gonna have to sneak out.

When Tracy reached her closet, she realized that she was already dressed.

She blushed slightly seeing that she was in the same cloths as she wore yesterday.

As disgusting as it may sound..being in these cloths that Link had come in contact with..was somehow humbling to Tracy.

So she sneaked her way to the bathroom and fixed her hair.

Looking in the mirror she saw her eyes were blood shot and slightly puffy.

She sniffled and walked back into her room, and climbed out of her window.

This window has become quite the memory on its own.

-----------  
_I'll write you to, to let you know that I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not. No, I'm not_

_Well, I'm not. No, I'm not_

_I'm not, I'm not._

_And here we go again_

_With all the things we said_

_And not a minute spent_

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back..._

_No, I'm not_

_So we just take it back..._

_I'm not_

_So we just take it back...  
_---------

Tracy ran down the pretty empty streets of Baltimore.

It was still dawn and most people were still sleeping.

Making her way to the church, she noticed a large crowd of people, who were also going to march.

A small smile tugged at Tracy's lips.

She noticed Seaweed, and dashed over to him.

"Tracy, you came!" Seaweed beamed, giving Tracy a friendly smile. "Are you ok...from you know,yesterday?" He questioned.

"Um I'm ok I guess.." Tracy replied shakily, returning a warm smile. "Why isn't Penny here?" Tracy asked broadly looking around everywhere for her.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday..I was being kinda inconsiderate, what Link did was wrong and I had no right to say what I did--" Seaweed rambled on but Tracy rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"Seaweed have you noticed my complete urge to change the subject?" Tracy whined to him.

"Oh right sorry. What was that you asked a second ago?"

"I wanted to know where Penny was, surely she would come, wouldn't she?" Tracy questioned not to sure.

"Well um last night..her mom actually came to my mama's record store...and got Penny herself..she looked kinda scared of us, which is just silly." Seaweed answered laughing.

"Oh no, poor Penny. Her mother is probably going to permanently punish her." Tracy said while giving Seaweed a worried look.

"Don't worry I'll make sure shes alright later." Seaweed said charmingly.

Motormouth Maybelle walked over to them.

"Tracy, I'm glad you came, but are you sure you wanna do this? I mean you could pay a hefty price." Motormouth Maybelle warned.

"I'm sure. This all needs to end, and I wanna help anyway I can" Tracy said proudly, grabbing a protest sign from a bin next to her.

She joined everyone else and Maybelle began to sing a powerful tune.

------

Link opened his heavy eyes and noticed that he fell asleep in his desk chair.

He let out a soft chuckle, the stopped suddenly,looking at the time he saw that it was 5:30 pm.

The protest started hours ago.

How could he oversleep this much?

Link jumped up and panicky ran all over his room looking for cloths.

He knew that by going to this march..he was risking everything he had worked so hard at to get.

But he didn't care.

For risking all this he would get the one thing he cared the most about and loved.

**Tracy.**

The simple mention of her named made his heart soar and his um...well yah.

Getting dressed as fast as he could, he felt a huge weight not on his shoulder anymore, the weight of Amber.

And all the problems that come with her.

Even if all the problems with Amber were gone..a whole new set of problems entered Link's mind.

What if, even though he goes to the march with Tracy, she doesn't even care?

Or she tells him to leave...or that she hates him again.

Link couldn't take hearing that again.

Fear of rejection and more heart break was now holding back Link.

-----

The night had fallen on Baltimore.

The gentle glow of candles and the soft sound of singing surrounded Tracy.

Here body and mind was here, but her heart was with Link.

She was so disappointed that he didn't show up.

Even though she knew he probably wouldn't.

Tracy's head snapped around when she heard her mother call her name.

"Tracy hon! Thank goodness your ok, I was so worried." Edna gushed at her daughter pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ok mom, you can stop now." Tracy choked out, finding it hard to breath under her mother's tight grasp.

Everyone started talking loudly noticing a line of police officers at the end of the street.

"Is there a problem officer, why can't we just pass through peacefully?" Maybelle asked one of the officers.

"Excuse me ma'am but this protest is gonna have to end here." The police officer demanded turning back around.

Tracy was infuriated, so kinda hit him softly in the back of the head with her sign.

Everyone gasped.  
"She wasn't done talking!"Tracy exclaimed.

"Tracy!" Edna scolded.

"Young lady you just assaulted a police officer." One of the officers boomed.

Voices came from left and right.

An officer tried to arrest Tracy but she pulled away.

"I barely even tapped him!" Tracy shouted.

The officers looked at each other and laughed.

"Lets take them all in." The same on said.

"No!" A voice yelled from behind the large group of protesters.

A voice that sounded very familiar to Tracy.

Despite her mother calling her name Tracy tried to break through the crowd and make a run for it.

She glanced to her side and saw someone she certainly wasn't expecting to see..

**Link.**

"Link!?" She screamed at him above all the yelling and shouting from the protesters.

"Tracy!" Link shouted desperately back. He was being pulled into the large crowd of people.

Tracy and Link's hearts were beating madly.

She couldn't believe Link came, nor could Link himself.

But seeing her made it all worth it.

Link stared at her dreamily from the middle of the crazed crowd.

Tracy gave Link a panicked look and ran as fast as she could down the street.

Link called after Tracy even when she had disappeared in the dark streets of the night, and even when a police officer handcuffed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Many of you knew what Link should've done by going to the march.**

**And let me say I've had that idea for a while as well.**

**But at least he went looking for Tracy.**

**I actually don't really have that many questions, but here are some more..personal type ones...**

**1. How would you react if your best friend slept with your boyfriend(or girlfriend haha)?**

**2. Would you have went to the march?**

**3. Is Link finally learning the error of his ways?**

**4. Can you believe that Amber is a bulimic.**

**5. Are you glad that Link, despite it all decided to go to the march after all?**

**Thats all I can actually think of...**

**Please, please review! I need all of your motivation to continue this story...and the very near sequel!**

**Remember I do like it when people give me constructive criticism or any ideas!**

**This is my first chapter story I've ever wrote..and I do need help!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**The next one will be out sometime this weekend, it all depends on the feedback I get.**

**:D**

**Song(s) Used: **

**1. Who I am Hates Who I've Been -Relient K**

**2. Here We Go Again -Paramore**


	10. My heart is yours to fill or burst

**Authors Note**: Wow thank you all so much!

The response was great and I received many more reviews.

I really needed all that reinsurance before I continue this story and end it, so I can start the sequel.

There is probably only 1-3 chapters left in this story before the sequel.

I turned on anonymous reviews as well, so if that makes it easier for anyone to review..you can do that.

This chapter won't be as long because I was extremely tired when I wrote this!

I'm only on 3 hours of sleep..plus I have school tomorrow.

My day has been surrounded by wwe's unforgiven (I'm a huge wrestling fan xD.)

**So this took longer than I wanted to, to get out..I apologize!**

Now were to the double digits!

I never thought I would do a chapter story..and a sequel.

So Thank you all! And keep up the great reviewing, it means a lot!!

:D

Also some people wanted me to put the writing in more paragraph form.

So I did that...if you don't like it tell me please.

**Warning Contains**: slight language and abuse.

On to chapter 10...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Wait! I didn't even do--"** The cold,hard steel door of the jail cell closed right in Link's face. "Anything.." He suppressed a loud fusion of yells that were threating to come out. He sighed deeply feeling overly defeated. His plan hadn't exactly went..as well...planned. He was supposed to show Tracy that he cared by going to the march. Well he did do that...but he didn't exactly _march _so to say, but he did show up. He wondered if that meant anything.

The look on Tracy's face when he saw her wasn't clear enough to read, and Link wasn't sure if she was running away from him or the cops. He hoped that it was the second option, even though there was a good chance it was the first. After all, he ran from her for so long. He never realized how much it hurt to be the one _being hurt. _

_----------------_

_I've given up on giving up slowly_

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_And this one last bullet you mention_

_Is my one last shot at redemption_

_Cause I know to live you must give your life away_

_----------_

Link was also also beside himself. He showed up to the march, and got himself thrown in jail! What was his dad gonna say? Oh jeez, he didn't even wanna think about it.

Then Link heard the loud sound of blubbering crying down a couple of cells from him. He slightly cocked his head to see Mrs.Turnblad...Mrs.Turnblad!? What in the world was she doing here?

Link felt his stomach growl, causing him to groan. How could he be hungry at a time like this? The cold concrete floor of the cell wasn't exactly comforting, thats for sure. Link turned to his left to see many more outraged protesters. Link wondered how long he would have to be here. He, or anyone here for that matter, didn't do anything worthy to be thrown in jail. Pushing the thoughts of his current _situation _out of his mind he wondered where Tracy was going to go without being caught as well.

-----------------

_And I've been housing all this doubt_

_And insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house_

_All the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out_

_And that might be the death of me_

_And even though there's no way of knowing where to go_

_I promise I'm going_

_Because I got to get out of here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I got to get out of here_

_And I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you to be my escape_

---------------------------------

He feared for Tracy,..he didn't want her to get hurt. A numbing ache was pulling at his heart. He needed to get out, and find her. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her that he loved her..that he cared, that he wanted to be with her, **and only her**.

--------------------

_I've given up on doing this alone now_

_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_

_You've told me the way, and now I'm trying to get there_

_And this life sentence that I'm serving_

_I admit, that I'm every bit deserving_

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

-------------------

Link's thoughts ran through everywhere she could possibly be, maybe she was at her house..that seemed a little to obvious..but you never know, maybe if it seemed to obvious she would actually go there and no one would think she would go to the place that seemed like the first place she would go. This very complex thought plagued Link with a hard hitting head ache. 'Ow, ow, ow' he repeated in his head. He rubbed his temples with the tips of his index fingers, the kneading pulse, boomed endlessly throughout his head, and the butterflies were filling his stomach rapidly with the thoughts of Tracy. This odd combinations was somehow making Link feel dizzy with the overflow of emotions.

----------------

_I got to get out of here_

_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake_

_I got to get out of here_

_And I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you to be my escape_

_And I am a hostage to my own humanity_

_Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

_And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me_

_But I can't ask you to give what you already gave_

-----------------

He somehow let out a small light hearted laugh recapping these quite eventful 2 weeks. First he told Amber he loved her, she broke up with him, he went to Tracy, slept with Tracy, got back with Amber, slept with Amber, was ignored by Tracy for a week, talked to Tracy, kissed her, was slapped, was told that Amber was pregnant and that it was his, screwed up with Tracy big time, found out the truth with Amber and Fender, and now is trying to get Tracy back.

Oh boy, so much drama for such little time...but now he was sure going to encounter even more drama trying to get Tracy back in his life...and he only hoped she would be **his girl.**

_----------------------------_

_I fought you for so long_

_I should have let you win_

_Oh, how we regret those things we do_

_And all I was trying to do_

_was save my own skin_

_Oh, but so were you.._

_So were you..._

---------------------------

Tracy sped down the street fearfully. Her mind racing like there was no tomorrow.

She couldn't believe that..that Link, of all people, actually showed up! She wondered over and over if she had done the right thing by running. Tracy was sure at first she was running from the cops, but when he showed up..it seemed that she was running from Link. And undoubtedly he was probably thinking the same thing.

But Link showing up to the march..made Tracy speechless. She wasn't to sure how to react because she was sure he wouldn't show up in the first place. When she saw him standing there with all his wonderful glory, she felt her heart soar. Actually she felt it burst in shear happiness. Maybe...after all he did care. Oh yeah..sure..Link was to selfish to care about anyone but himself right? Tracy let out a aggravated sigh. She knew one thing, and one thing only **she loved Link**. And she wants him to care, more then anything. Tracy hoped that he was ok. Well he couldn't be that great since he was now in jail..

The blaring sound of the police sirens could be heard down every street causing Tracy to run even faster, but she didn't exactly know where she was going to run to. She only had about two options, one being her house, and the second being Penny's house. The second was defiantly not as obvious, but how could she pull it off. Finally seeing Penny's house she dashed to it and went to her living room window.

She saw Penny and her mother there, the television was on...and so was Tracy, on the news that is.

Penny was messing with some kind of yarn when she heard a light tapping on her window, she turned and look at the window seeing Tracy there motioning to her right. Penny's mother was going on and on about the protest. Penny rolled her eyes and caught on to what Tracy was getting at.

"I'm going in my room." Penny called jumping out of her seat and speeding down the hall.

Penny heard her mother yell something at her but Penny shook it off, and bounded into her room.

She saw Tracy climbing through the bedroom window. Penny dashed over to her and help her the rest of the way in.

"Tracy! What happened!? I saw the news!" Penny asked briskly as Tracy fell to the floor with a sort of loud crash. At this they both slightly flinched.

"Oh Penny the march is ruined. The police are after me! Where am I gonna hide?" Tracy panicked, whilst pacing madly around the room. Penny thought deeply for a second, then gasped.

"I have an idea..come with me."

Penny led Tracy down a small set of stairs to a little room, which had food, a window, and...a gas mask.

"You can stay down here if you want. Theres food and everything." Penny spoke sincerely.

"Penny you're gonna get in a awful lot of trouble for helping me!" Tracy said giving Penny a look.

Just then Prudy busted in the room.

"The police are on their way!" Prudy sneered taking Penny by the ear.

"And you can wait for them in here!" She spat at Tracy pulling Penny out of the room.

"Mom! You can't send my best friend to the big house!" Penny whined at her mother, Prudy simply scowled at her.

"Get the jump rope Penny!" Prudy demanded.

"No! Not the jump rope!" Penny screamed rabidly.

----

Link felt himself grow extremely tired from the stress of the day, even if he had slept for well over 10 hours. He has officially worried himself into a hole wondering if Tracy was ok. Suddenly the loud sound of a large metal door opening shook Link from his somewhat slumber. He rubbed his eyes to see a police officer unlocking all of the doors. Link jumped up and went to the front of his cell.

"You all are free to go." The officer stated as he finished the last cells. "Someone posted bail for you all."

Link quickly ran as fast he could out of the jail, and to the streets of Baltimore. He looked around feverishly for some kind of sense of direction of where to go. He figured he should go home first and collect himself. Just so long as he doesn't run into his dad. Instead he ran into someone else on the way...Fender.

"OOF-Sorry...I wasn't looki—Link!?" Fender's eyes bulged as he looked on Link's very unamused face. "He—Hey Link..whats going on?" Fender questioned trying to act casual.

"Fender. What part of me and you are done did you not understand?" Link asked forcefully,clenching his jaw.

"I wanted to apologize...for yesterday...and what I did with Amber..I know--" Fender tried his half ass apology..but it didn't work go well with Link. He cut him off.

"Just leave me alone Fender, and go take care of your bulimic girlfriend, and unborn baby." Link spat through gritted teeth and shoved Fender away, continuing his way down the solid concrete.

---

When Link finally arrived at his house he just sort of stared at the front door. Contemplating if he should enter or not. Taking in a deep breath he opened the door, which let out a loud creak that echoed throughout the house. Closing the door with a slight squeak causing Link to do the oddest thing he had ever done. He giggled. At this he blushed madly hoping that no one had heard that, but then again..who would? His drunk dad? Some nasty old hooker? Either way it didn't matter.

As Link descended deeper into the house there was a soft glow from a lamp. He stepped further into the room,regretfully so, to see his father sitting in his big brown chair, a bottle of Jack Daniels next to him.

"Ah..Link,son...where were you?" His father asked almost menacingly, walking towards Link who took a few steps back.

"I was uh—with Fender..and the guys Dad..thats all." Link shuddered nervously..knowing that his father's temper..wasn't a thing to tamper with.

"Oh I see" Link's dad let out a small laugh, which Link believed to be a real laugh and started to laugh himself. He was momentarily cut off by his father gripping onto the collar of Link's shirt and him getting right in Link's face an evil expression played on his features.

"Don't be lying to me boy, I know exactly where you were at! In jail! What in the hell do you think you were doing at that protest!?" He commanded full of rage. The strong scent of alcohol was filling Link's lungs, and the loud yelling of his father caused him to turn his head away..wrong move.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you boy! What were you doing there!?"

"I was there..for Tracy!" Link cried out, slightly in pain from the collar that was digging into his neck now.

"Tracy!? That fat cow!?" Link's dad spat, letting go of Link's collar making Link collapse to the floor. His emotions on the verge of pouring out.

"Don't talk about Tracy like that." Link warned standing up, looking his father square in the eye.

This made Link's dad more angry then ever. He pushed Link so hard that he flew across the room into a table with a vase on it..Link's mother's favorite vase. As it fell to the floor, as did Link, the small pieces of white porcelain surrounded Link in an almost beautifully destructed way. Link cried out as the pain shot up and down his body. He couldn't believe this. His father has always been verbally rude and obscene...but he has never layed a hand on Link..until now. Link held onto his left arm, which seemed to be most in pain, as he looked up terrified at his father.

"Don't you ever tell me what not to say again boy, or something even worse then this will happen." Link's dad advised pointing a demanding finger at Link and making his way up the stairs.

Link was having trouble finding his breath..and his pulse was beating out of control. He struggled finding his way to his feet, and winced at the new found pain. Tears were now breaming the edges of Link's eyes. He was hurt so much again..but now more physically then mentally. Fear running throughout his body he made his way to the door...and went to the only place he felt safe...**Tracy's house.**

--------

Penny sat on the bed which she was now tied onto by a jump rope, thanks to her mother. Penny struggled to set herself free from the tight rope's grasp. But to not avail..it didn't work. Then came her window opening, she looked behind her and saw Seaweed there.

"Seaweed! What are you doing here??" Penny asked eagerly in a loud whisper. Seaweed let out a soft chuckle and walked over to her, taking a seat on her bed.

"I came to rescue the fair maiden baby." Seaweed remarked charmfully giving Penny a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Seaweed,quick get me untied, we have to get Tracy out of here! The cops are on their way over here and if we don't hurry they'll surely arrest her!" Penny spoke far to fast for any normal person to comprehend, but somehow Seaweed knew what she said.

"Ok, ok..calm down..let me just get these—jeez! Was your mom in the navy!?" Seaweed struggled to finish untying the last knot, but eventually did. She removed all the ropes from her body and they both made their way out Penny's window by a rope..ironically enough. Penny then rushed to the basement window and unlocked it, helping Tracy get out.

"Where are we gonna go!?" Tracy asked immediately. Everyone looked at Seaweed.

"To my house." He said simply. They all climbed into the car which also had some of Seaweed's friends in it.

------------

Link rushed down the walkway to Tracy's front door inhaling deeply he knocked on the door, a eager Edna Turnblad answered.

"Oh Link, your not Tracy what are you doing here?" Edna asked. Link's heart pounded he had to think of some lie. He couldn't say that he was at home being shoved around by his dad.

"Uh I was at home, practicing my twist on the twist, _I was _at the march..then in jail..but I came here to see if Tracy was ok." Link speed through quickly. Edna eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok hon, well come on in here and worry with us. I'll make your favorite..pork." Edna said trying to lighten the mood. Link nodded with a small smile, instantly feeling safe and secure just being in the Turnblad home. Which he always noted as his second home.

"Um Mrs. Turnblad..could I maybe use the restroom?" Link asked nonchalantly.

"Sure go ahead hon, I'll call you when the pork is done."

Link walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Tracy's door. He shook his head and continued his way to the bathroom, only to instantly walk right back to her door. He let out a small laugh and opened the door turning on the light. A warm smile tugged at Link's lips as he looked around the room, Tracy's room. The room that indeed did scream Tracy. He knew this room all to well. From the pictures of Link and the council members lining her mirror, too the fuzzy slippers that lay next to her bed. Everything made him smile with the strong memory of Tracy. And the strong memory of that night. He glanced to a table that had a picture on it. Tracy's school picture to be exact. He smiled just as big as she was in the picture and picked it up. Link felt himself get slightly aroused holding Tracy's picture, that was a perfect reflection of her. Smiling broadly..and genuinely. He layed down on her bed and tried to resist the urge to break out in song from simply looking at her picture. She was beautiful in every way, shape, and form. And most importantly..she loved him. For that Link would stick up for her, and stand by her until his final day. **She was his everything**. _And the only one he had_. Or so her though..maybe hoped...that this was still true.

The loud call of Edna Turnblad shook Link's deep thoughts.

"Link! Tracy is ok! She's on the phone..and she wants to talk to you!"

----------------------

Cut to Amber Von Tussel in a quite embarrassing scene. She was finding it extremely difficult to zip up the back of her dress for the Miss Teenage Hairspray competition. .

"Urggg!! Come on! Zip! Just zip already!" She fell back onto her bed and let out a deep sigh.

She quickly rose again when she heard something about a protesting march on the news.

"In other news, a local protest for integration on the local TV show The Corny Collins Show was held today, but had to be broken up after Tracy Turnblad, a council member on the show, viciously attacked an eagle scout. She is now on the run--" The newscaster announced in a boring monotone.

Amber couldn't help but be flabbergasted, amused, and taken aback all at the same time.

She was sure that Tracy Turnblad would do something completely idiotic like that to jeopardize her slot on the Corny Collins Show for a bunch of Negroes.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. At least she had on less person to _compete _with for the title of Miss Teenage Hairspray.

Once again she struggled to get the zipper up.

"You know how I said 'maybe you'll love me'!? It'd be nice if you wouldn't make me so fat! urggggh! This dress is my future..if I don't wear this I won't win!" She whispered in a loud tone at her slightly bulging baby bump, when he mother entered the room.

"Amber did you hear about that marc—Oh Amber what is happening to you?Amber you look..like a pig. You have gained so much weight! Have you been eating?" Velma gave Amber a disgusted scowl.

"No mother..of course not!" Amber replied quickly.

"You are lying..If you weren't then that thing you call a stomach wouldn't be protruding so much! The camera adds 10 pounds Amber..and those 10 pounds plus the apparent 15 you have gained will surely ruin your shot! And I will not let that happen! So you better come up with something..and fast, before tomorrow!" Velma spat heartlessly at Amber, before giving her a final sneer looking her up and down, and leaving the room.

Tears swelled in Amber's eyes as she looked down at her very small and discrete stomach.

Fender told her to stop being bulimic, or it might cost the baby's life..but Amber couldn't help it. Especially with her mother scowling her everyday for her obvious weight gain. Amber took in a shaky breath and trembled her way to the bathroom.

Kneeling down in front of the toilet she locked it in a stare taking her finger down her throat. Every time it entered her mouth she swore she could just her the faint screams of pain and hurt from her unborn child. Amber had to stop this, now. She had to tell her mother, and for now..find someway to fit in her dress.

-------------

Link walked nervously out of Tracy's room, his heart beating uncontrollably, he took the receiver from Edna's hands and she walked out of the room.

"Hel—hello?" Link's voice came in a soft meek whisper.

"Hey Link." Tracy's voice came from the other line in heartfelt tone.

"Tracy. Its so good to hear your voice!!" Link cried joyfully. A smile unintentionally came upon Tracy's face..._he did care._

"Ya...you to..Are you ok?" She asked wholeheartedly.

"I am ok!? I'm fine, I'm great now that I'm talking to you..are you ok?" He asked, his voice becoming serious.

She sighed. "I'm ok.."

"Tracy...about last night..I messed up bad..I need to apologize..from my heart." Link said sincerely.

"Link it seems like you just expect me to forgive you, like its that easy...and what if you still have feelings for Amber!?" Tracy shot him down with her untrusting words.

"Tracy, I made a huge mistake,I know. And I'm sorry..I really am. You're the one for me okay. Look, not

Amber and I told her that. Okay it's you, **it's always been you**." Link stated affectionately. Tracy's heart fluttered to no end, hearing these words from Link's mouth. But she couldn't give in just yet.

"Link..Why did you come?" Tracy questioned inquisitively.

"**Because I Love you.**" Link spoke urgently, every word he spoke clung on to Tracy's heart, which was now pounding from the adrenalin rush of words he was feeding her.

"Love isn't enough Link, you need more than love to make a relationship work...you need respect, honesty,communication..." Tracy rambled on.

"I do respect you and I'm honest with you and..we do talk...but..." Link remarked sweetly.

"but..?" Tracy asked with fear clouding in her voice.

"**But I'm afraid I'm head over heels in love with you...and that makes me scared."**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay! -dances-**

**Link finally tells Tracy how he feels!!**

**I wonder how she will react!**

**Once again I'm sorry for this one taking longer than expected to get out.**

**I had a very busy weekend.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews submitted by all of you wonderful 13 people on the last chapter!**

**You have no idea how happy that made me!**

**So a special thanks to:**

**glo316, amanda, x-kafrin-x, linklovesme, BlindAlley05, SingerChickLuvsLink, Cali, TracyxLink, FelineMimiDavis74, college girl, SongOfRoland, keddybear33, and last but certainly not least Lil Bre.**

**You all are amazing.**

**Thank you.**

**:D!!!!!!!**

**and question time...hm...**

**1. Should Amber just stick up to her mom and tell her that she is pregnant?**

**2. Should Link eventually forgive Fender?**

**3. What should Link do about his abusive father?**

**4. Do you like Amber better evil or good? (I personally love her evil.)**

**5. How do you feel now that Link finally told Tracy how her feels for her?**

**So those are my lame questions I have for this chapter.**

**I wrote this chapter at like 11 pm and got finished at 1:30 am just so you guys could have a new chapter.**

**And I will be at school with only about 4 hours of sleep.**

**Fun.**

**But I love you guys! And I really needed to post a new chapter.**

**The next chapter will be out sometime this week.**

**I'm not saying exactly when but it will be before Friday.**

**Thank you all. Please Review!**

**:D**


	11. Kidnap my heart, Take me with you

Author's Note: You guys are great,really.

:D

On a random note here, I love Zac Efron and Nikki Blonsky together, their so cute! xD

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated all week! (I wrote this chapter at 2 am!)

I was very busy all week and was running a little dry in ideas for this last chapter.

I don't have much to say actually..this is the last chapter in **this **story..before I start writing the sequel.

I've run dry for ideas for this story so I decided to just continue to the sequel which I have many ideas for!

But this chapter finally has some fluff! I also tried to make it long.

I hope I was good at writing fluff, since I'm so used to drama,drama,drama.

This story's setting was pretty short because its only over a weeks time.

The sequel will be over weeks. Possibly months? Who knows.

**Please answer the questions at the bottom, I really need your opinions!**

**:D**

On to chapter 11..

-----------------------------------------------------

"But I'm afraid I'm head over heels in love with you...and that makes me scared. I'm afraid to let that guard around my heart down...See everything I did and said that night...I meant. But I was afraid to be with you..to love you. With Amber it was easy, I didn't have to give my heart to her, but with you,you have it,completely..and that scares me so much. I'm scared to let my heart go, and just let it be.."

------------------------------  
_One Two Three Four  
__Tell me that you love me more  
__Sleepless, long nights  
__That was what my youth was for  
__Oh teenage hopes are lying at your door  
__Left you with nothing  
__But they want some more  
_-------------------------

"Do you think I'm not scared? I felt so vulnerable last night, I gave you my whole heart inside and out, and I all I got were bitter,cold words in return...I didn't mean I hate you..I could never...it seemed like the only words I could conjure up at that moment that wasn't I love you. I hated the words you said more so then you..and Link don't be scared..I'm with you, I always have. You just never saw it."

---------------------  
_Oh, oh, oh  
__You're changing your heart  
__Oh, oh, oh  
__You know who you are  
__Sweetheart, bitter heart  
__Now I can't tell you apart  
__Cozy and cold  
__Put the horse before the cart  
_------------------

"I know I didn't..I'm such an idiot Tracy, I really am..I don't know why you love me. You could have someone that wasn't so emotionally detached, or with a messed up home life, and has endless mood swings. I'm so hard to be with Tracy. Thats why I went with Amber too. I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanna change so bad Tracy..I wanna change my heart, but its so hard and I don't know what I'm gonna do..But I do know that I love you, and thats all that seems to matter to me."

-------------  
_Those teenage hopes  
__Who have tears in their eyes  
__Too scared to own up  
__To one little lie  
__  
Oh, oh, oh  
__You're changing your heart  
__Oh, oh, oh  
__You know who you are_

_One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, and ten  
__Money can't buy you back the love that you had then_

_One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, and ten  
__Money can't buy you back the love that you had then  
_-------------

Tracy had the biggest smile on her face, she her heart still bursted with happiness at every word he spoke so tenderly, so honestly. A peaceful silence came between the two of them. The kind of silence when you take in the most beautiful words you ever heard and you just want them to last forever. Perfect and simple. Sweet and complex. The words you so longed to hear, from the one you so longed to have. Tracy still wasn't convinced this was real or one of her many dreams. Even her dreams weren't this perfect.

------------

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You're changing your heart_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You know who you are_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You're changing your heart_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You know who you are_

--------------

"Link..I don't care about all the other guys..I only want you. Are you sure you heart is able to do this Link? I mean you've said things before..maybe not this wonderful, but still actions speak louder then words. And your telling me all of this on the phone, these things should be said to my face."

"I know Trace..I'm sorry. I'm such a screw up, I should have waited..but I couldn't. I needed to tell you this now. I've wait far to long already. I'm not sure I can do this Tracy..I know I can. I need to I can't keep living my life without you. A life without you isn't much of a life ya know."

"Oh Link stop it. You've already made me cry now!" Her voice was slightly shaky now and tears of joy were falling down her cheeks.

"Tracy I'm sorry! I always hurt people.." Link sighed sorrowfully.

"No Link! You're making me cry in a happy way." She spoke softly, whipping away the excess tears. "But I think you should go home now." Tracy said hesitantly not really wanting to end this conversation, but it probably would be shared better in person. Link sighed softly, then inhaled a sharp breath. Home? He couldn't go home. That was the place he had come to fear the most. But thinking of _home _he got a bright idea.

"Yeah you're right Trace..I should probably get going. Plus Miss Teenage Hairspray is tomorrow." Link rambled.

"Yes it is. Well..sleep good ok? Bye."

"Bye Trace." A second later the line went dead. Link shot up the seat he had taken from the kitchen and placed the phone back on the hook. He ran out of the kitchen and said his goodbyes to Wilbur and Edna. Dashing to the street not wanting to waste another second going to his _home_. The streets of Baltimore were empty and the lighting was dull. Then again it was almost midnight. Link knew this probably wasn't the safest way to travel where he was going..by foot at least, so he figured he should go get his car. His house was only a few blocks away and he always had his keys with him. So he wouldn't have to worry about running into his..father. While running a little to fast and his mind to far gone to even keep track of where he was he ran into someone.

"Ow!" The voice shrieked, obviously it was a girl. Link's head lowered slowly seeing blonde hair and the all to familiar scowl of Amber.

Link rolled his eyes in sheer aggravation. "Sorry." Link spat out and tried to carry on his own way, not wanting to talk to Amber at all. She actually, was the last person he wanted to see. But to no avail Amber wasn't letting him get away that easily. She grabbed his arm roughly causing him to spin around.

"Link don't go please." She said softly. She sounded almost scared and sad. Emotions that really weren't all to normal for Amber Von Tussel. Link raised a brow and yanked his arm away from her grasp.

"What do you want Amber?" He asked impatiently. Once again it was Amber who was keeping him away from Tracy.

"I saw the news. How could you be so stupid and go to that Negro protest!?" Amber scoffed shaking her head disapprovingly. Link's jaw clenched tightly. This girls emotions changed every second. Then again she was pregnant.

"Whatever Amber." Link turned around again and _tried _to walk away. With Amber, things like this were hard to do.

"Link I wasn't done!" She yelled stomping her feet. Here it was, he was only around her one minuet and she already was fussing.

"Well we are! So I don't need to listen to you nag at everything I do ok! You're not my mom."

"Well excuse me! Your the one that said" She paused her shrieking for a moment not really wanting to say the following words too loud. "Fuck you. How dare you say something so, so vulgar to **me.**" She was now at her enraged self, and Link sadly was used to this behavior so it didn't really effect him.

"And your point is..?" Link gestured with hand motions. He was somehow getting amusement out of Amber's rage.

"Link Larkin! You do not say things like that to a lady!" She wagged her finger at him.

"Oh, you're a lady?" Link joked, but Amber had enough.

"Oh real mature Link. Whatever. What I am trying to say is that tomorrow is Miss Teenage Hairspray."

"Yah so?" Feeling his patience wear thin again.

"So I know your pathetic little, oops I mean **big **girlfriend won't be able to make it since my mother will make damn sure she won't get on the show. I think we should go together." She said simply.

"What!? Are you kidding me? I would never, and I mean **never **go with you to Miss Teenage Hairspray, **ever. Period. **And why would I anyhow? You have Fender. Why not go with him?!**" **Link spat bitterly. Amber once again scowled, gulping, and tried to regain her composure.

"Look Link it obvious we look good together! And you know we do. Agents are gonna be there. Who are they gonna sign? Amber and Fender..or Amber and Link Larkin? Besides I can't go with Fender..I mean my mom won't--" Link cut off Amber's pathetic speech.

"Amber look I'm not going with you ok? Just get used to it! I don't care about image anymore...I care about Tracy and thats it." He shook his head and looked down at her sympathetically. "And Amber..as a ex boyfriend..I shouldn't even care about you or anything you do..but I do care, and I don't want you to get hurt. I think its time you stop letting your mom push you around. Your almost 18, you got a baby on the way, and I know Fender is gonna be there for you. You need to be in control of your own life. Being around your mom isn't good for you! She made you be bulimic..and act so evil and mean to everyone you meet. What you need to do is get the money, that I know you have, and get out of that house. Believe me I know how it is my dad has been hurting me--" Link stopped there realizing he was going a little to deep in that conversation. He didn't really wanna tell Amber anything that personal. Amber's facial features changed completely. She looked almost soft and not so cruel. She was shocked at Links caring and sensitivity. No one else Amber knew was like that.

"Link what do you mean your dad has been hurting you?" Amber's face full of confusion and she took a step towards him, and he took a step back.

"No! I don't wanna talk about it ok! Go back to your best friend, your porcelain best friend, the toilet." He spat viciously at her. He really didn't wanna snap at her so cruelly, but he figured that would be the only thing to get her off his back..for the moment. She lowered her had painfully and watched him walk away into the darkness. It became more apparent to Amber that almost everyone hated her. And it was her own fault. But in another way she liked the cruel way she was. He was right about one thing..she did need to take control of her own life..and soon.

Link made his way down the pavement his mind still reeling from the words he said to Amber. Hopefully Amber wouldn't take his last choice of words to heart. He really in the weirdest way..cared about Amber. Maybe more for the baby then Amber, but still. Link was also recapping on what he said to Amber about taking control of her life and getting out of the house with her mother. It seemed like those words were more meant for Link. He loved his dad...he did, but he had hurt him so much. Link needed to stop letting his dad get to him, or he may turn out just like him, and thats the last thing Link wanted to happen. Finally seeing his car he shoved his hands in his pocket and retrieved his keys. Climbing into the passenger seat her started the engine and made his way _home._

_------_

Tracy needed fresh air, badly. Especially after that amazing conversation with Link. She opened the window first before stepping out and just looked up at the sky her mind flooded with thoughts. Even if she wanted to believe everything Link said so much..there was a part of her that was still a little mistrusting and not able to forget the words he spoke just a few nights ago. The night was beautiful and oh so distracting. The bright stars seemed to stand out even more in front of the midnight blue sky. And the semi loud sound of a engine clouded the quite city. Tracy now grew curious and walked to the door and opened it. She saw someone she surely wasn't expecting to see. **Link**. She shut the door behind her softly and gave him a confused glance. She walked down the three small steps a little closer to him, not really sure if this was real or not. Link walked towards her, he was slightly bitting his lip and he had a determined look on his face.

"Link..what are you--" Tracy was instantly cut off by Link.

"**I love you."** He spoke almost lustfully,almost passionately. Either way it made Tracy's knees weak. Good thing Link was there to catch her before she fell. Tracy didn't even have time to respond before Link's hands cupped her face and his lips pressed on hers. Suddenly both of them felt as if they weren't even on Earth. That they had been taken away to their own little world, only inhabited by Tracy and Link. Link noticed that with her eyes closed and her lips parted and wide, he thought that he could see the future...his future. Finally they shared a kiss, **a real kiss**. A kiss that wasn't a simple lapse in judgment or a last minuet comfort. A real blissful kiss shared between two people who may be young, but were head over heels in love. Butterflies were fluttering all too much in Tracy's stomach and even in this passionate lip lock she couldn't help but giggle softly at this warm and very welcomed feeling. Link wasn't too sure how to react to this but he hoped it wasn't negative. They both pulled away at the same time. But not to far away. Their eyes met again and the fireworks were surrounding them. The sparkle in each other's eyes made it all the more sweet. Link tenderly stroked Tracy's cheek and kissed her forehead softly. She closed her eyes again and felt the amazing warmth of his arms around her. After a couple of seconds Tracy pulled away feeling that this moment was all to perfect. But she, despite the voices in her head didn't move away. She even traced small circles on his chest with her finger, but she knew that it was time to talk.

"I thought you were going home Link." She choked out quietly. She seemed to have lost some of her ability to speak with that breathtaking kiss.

"Home? Looks like home to me." He looked her up and down. "**I am home**." He finished simply gazing deep into her eyes. Tracy felt that warmth in her whole body go hot. This boy knew exactly what to say to make her feel amazing..and vise versa.

"Oh Link" She rolled her eyes playfully. Link smiled a bit but otherwise, was serious. There still were some things he needed to get off his chest.

"Trace..I had to come here. I know that it was probably so stupid of me to just tell you how I felt on the phone and not in person. And I know I have made mistakes before in the past with telling you beautiful things and not meaning them..but I do mean everything I'm saying. I love you Trace. I love you so much. You're all that I see, need, breath, and want. I know everything I'm saying sounds so cliché..but I don't care, because it's true. Trace I'd swim the ocean for you. I know everyday it's going to get harder,..and it's going to feel tougher each and every day. But everyday know that I'll always be there through the thick and thin. Until the end So let me say that i love you you're all that I've ever wanted all that I've ever dreamed of to come. I want you so bad Trace, can you feel it too? I need you,i need you,your touch. But everything I said two nights was so untrue. You're not a mistake. You never will be. Wow I sound cheesy." They both shared a soft laugh. Tears filling both there eyes.

"Aw look at us now. Are we gonna cry? I'm such a cheese ball." Link's lighthearted humor seemed to only make Tracy happier if that was even possible. She finally had her old Link back.

"So how does it feel being the vulnerable one?" She asked with a warm smile on her face and Link smiled back.

"Pretty good actually. You don't know how good it feels to get that all of my chest." He said almost breathlessly. Not even from that long paragraph of words he just spoke, but from the sheer beauty of Tracy herself, his Tracy. The Tracy he had missed so much.

"Link everything you said..wow. It's all so amazing..so hard to believe..but I do believe. I love you so to Link. More then you'll ever know. I finally have my old Link back." They found each other back in a loving hug. From there what else would come next but another blissful kiss.

Minuets later they were on the hood of Link's car, with his arm wrapped around her talking about anything that came to their minds. Mainly catching up on lost time. If Tracy or Link for that matter would've known two weeks ago this is where they would end up..they never would've believed it. Only wished it with all their hearts.

"So on the way here..I ran into Amber.." Link spoke softly. Instantly Tracy's throat tightened and her face changed slightly.

"Oh...?"

"Yah..she wanted me to be her 'date' to Miss Teenage Hairspray. Like that would ever happen..I can't believe she even asked me that." They in unison rolled their eyes.

"But what about Fender Link? Are you ever gonna talk to him again?" Tracy questioned studying Link's face.

"No! Well at least not yet..I'm not thinking about him right now Trace, only you."

"But Link. You really should forgive him eventually, he was your best guy friend." Tracy insisted.

"Yeah...well I will. I just can't right now." Link said looking down. Tracy knew that she should change the subject.

"Speaking of Miss Teenage Hairspray! I have a plan for that." Tracy said mischievously giving Link a smirk. Link got a cheesy smile on his face.

"Trace you devil dog you. What are you planning on doin?" Link asked feeling a little mischievous himself.

"I can't tell you the details silly. That would ruin it!" She said playfully.

"Aw! Come on Trace just a little?" He motioned with his fingers. Tracy hit him softly in a also playful manner.

"No Link. Its a secret. And my lips are sealed." She noted pretending to zip her lips.

"Oh fine, fine." Link said giving in. But was a little disappointed. He gave her those puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Oh No Link! Link Larkin stop the cuteness! I will not give in and that is final." They both laughed. For the first time in a long time they felt so happy and comfortable. It was the greatest feeling. No one made Link smile like Tracy did. Her smile was all it took for him to get the stupidest smile on his face.

"You're so great Trace. You know that?" He said looking down at her, that sparkle still strong in his icy blue eyes.

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?" Tracy said exaggerating with enthusiasm, once again causing that gleeful laughter to go on between the two of them.

"You really are Trace. You really are." He spoke dreamily. "But really, I am so happy..that now we know how each other feel. Even if it took a while." He said his tone turning a little sad.

"Its ok Link. You don't even know how glad I am that you told me you loved me. I've been waiting years to hear you say that. I know why it took so long for you Link..your life hasn't been exactly the easiest one..so I've tried to be as understanding as I could be." She said deeply, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tracy was surprised at herself at how fast she forgave Link. But she waited to long to just let this moment pass. Life was short after all..might as well spend it with the one you love while you can.

"Tracy, you so get me." Link sighed happily.

"That's good, right?" Tracy asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, it means you really do care about me after all, and I need that..someone who understands me." Link said once again all giddy-like.

"You are such a dork Link." Tracy said comically in a fit of giggles at the tone he used. Link pretended to be offended.

"Trace! I am trying to be serious and romantic here. You're ruining the moment!" He said on the edge of laughter. Finally he couldn't hold it in anymore and he bursted out laughing too. After about a minuet of giddy laughter it finally subsided and Link lifted up the sleeve of his suit jacket and saw the time. His eyes widened when he saw it was 1:30 am.

"Jeez already 1:30! One and a half hours goes by fast when your having fun and confessing your love to someone." He laughed and she smiled. "You should probably head to bed Tracy, and I should go...home." He said solemnly. Tracy got a look of confusion, but she decided not push on the subject of his home.

"Yeah your right! I have a lot of preparation for tomorrow." She said giving him the signature 'Link Wink'. He blushed slightly with that smile still planted on his face. He figured it probably would be permanently planted there. They hopped off the hood of the car and he walked her to the door.

Tracy held on to Link's arm. She slightly squeezed it when they got to the door. This caused Link to wince in pain.

"Ow!" He said sharply, Tracy instantly loosened her grip that wasn't even that tight. She looked dumbfounded at him.

"I'm so sorry Link! I didn't your..arm was hurting." She rambled on suspiciously.

Link's eyes grew large once again. His pain must have been from the shove into that table his dad gave him. Now he probably freaked Tracy out again, and he didn't want her to worry.

"Oh its ok! I just um..ran into a—a mailbox on the way here." He lied quickly, his eyes wondered around.

"Do you want me to look at it and see if its ok?" Tracy asked full of worry. Too late. She was already worried.

"Nah. Its ok, probably just a scratch." He said shaking it off.

"You didn't make it seem like a scratch." Tracy mumbled.

"Well I'm gonna go!" He bent down and gave her a simple sweet kiss, that still caused their pulses to rise.

"Bye Trace." He said with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

"Bye Link." She replied leaning on the rail of the small staircase.

She watched him walk into the darkness and she couldn't get what just happened out of her head. From the sheer happiness and bliss, to the complete confusion of this pain in his arm. She had to push this out of her mind and focus on the good stuff. The fact that he finally said it. He said he loved her..**and he meant it. **

-----------

Link quietly entered his house. Not a sound was throughout it. He let out a sigh of relief. His dad had to be in bed. He walked to the staircase but his eyes drifted to the living room. And his heart dropped when he saw the broken pieces of his mother's favorite vase still lying carelessly on the floor. He walked slowly over to them a knelled down in front of them. Picking one piece of the broken porcelain that had beautiful printed flowers of blue, violet, and vibrant greens. Tears filled Link's eyes. Despite the overjoying events that took place only minuets ago..this was something Link did not take lightheartedly. This was something that belonged to his mother. One of the only things he has left of her besides a few old photographs he kept in his room, since his father tore them all down after she died not being able to take looking at her. Link needed them. Seeing his mother in those pictures, with that warm smile of hers in her face made him so happy, almost as happy as Tracy's smile makes him. He knew what he would have to do. He collected the pieces of the broken vase. Which were thankfully mainly big pieces and took them upstairs in his room. Link placed them carefully on his desk and examined them for a second. He would have to put it back together. But not now. It was far to late. Before Link climbed into bed he pulled something out of his pocket. A picture of Tracy he took from her room today. He smiled at back at the small photograph and placed it on his nightstand and turned off the light. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Link feel into a peaceful sleep now that his mind was finally clear. Except for one thing. _His dad._

_-----------_

Tracy awoke to the blaring voice of Inez and the shaking of Penny.

"Tracy get up!" Inez yelled excitedly.

"I'm up,I'm up!" Tracy said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes, which instantly shot open from the memory of last night.

"Tracy, I know Link was here yesterday." Penny smirked at her best friend.

"Wha—What? Were you watching!?" Tracy shouted.

"No." Penny remarked innocently.

"Liar." Tracy said simply.

"Ok. I watched a little! Only enough to see him show up..and kiss you! And say he loves you!" Penny and Tracy looked at each other and squealed excitedly.

"Oh my God Penny it was amazing!" Tracy giggled. Inez looked at them oddly.

"Yeahhhh I'm just gonna go get dressed." Inez said walking out of the room.

Tracy and Penny looked at each other again and laughed.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Tracy!" Penny said joyfully giving Tracy a hug.

"Me too! So I was thinking about my hair.." Tracy said.

"Well that was random, but what about it?" Penny asked curiously.

"I wanna change it. Completely. I no longer want to conform. I don't need all that hairspray to make my do' hip!" Tracy said enthusiastically.

"Thats sounds good. But what are you gonna do?"

"Hmm..." Tracy thought. "I got it! Where is the iron?"

----------

Link randomly felt himself wake up to the bright sun shining on him. He saw the time and he knew it was time to get ready for the Miss Teenage Hairspray competition. Link jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom turning on the shower. He then went to his closet and pulled out his black and white suit. Now that he had Tracy he had to make himself look extra special. Taking only about five minuets he showered and got out. He wrapped a towel loosely around his hips, and his slightly wet hair was messily sticking up in all different direction.(A/N: I drool very much at the thought of that!) He laughed at his appearance and towel dried his hair. Twenty minuets later he was done, and he had to say..he looked good. He winked at himself. And picked up his car keys. Today was gonna be perfect.

---

Link arrived at the WYZT studios and in the guys dressing room area he was re-doing his do. A couple of Link's friends walked up to him.

"Hey Link." Brad said to Link. "I heard about Amber and Fender man..I'm sorry."

"Hey Brad, I.Q., Sketch. Nah it's ok man. I don't need her." He said with a smile, only thinking of Tracy.

"Are you sure? I mean you loved her and all." I.Q. asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides..I have someone else." Link said beaming. The guys looked at each other back and forth confused.

"Alright man. Lets just go out there and hope the agents notice us, oh and lets try to avoid Fender." Sketch said staring at Fender from across the room. They took their places backstage as the sound of drum rolls and Corny's voice filled the studio. Suddenly Amber entered the room in a yellow flowy dress that looked a little to tight. Link's eyes widened and he tried to hide. But there was no hiding from Amber. Everyone walked out from backstage and took their places to began the opening dance and singing sequence. Amber instantly linked arms with Link. He rolled his eyes annoyed at Amber's stubbornness.

"Look Link! Theres the agents. Maybe they'll book us together." Amber said eagerly, puffing her hair. Yeah right, like that would happen.

Minuets later all of the girls were taking their places and dancing. It was quite boring actually, and Amber hung on his shoulder the whole time. He wished he still had that can of Ultra Clutch to spray in her face again. Link was growing impatient waiting for Tracy to come out, if she even was. Link also finally got some much needed separation from Amber when it was her turn to dance. She did the usual steps all the other girls did, but she was a little more..whore-ish. She lifted her dress a little too high at least 3 times doing the most annoying little squeal. Link rolled his eyes, and so did Corny. She was just trying to sway the men to vote by showing a little more leg. To the Von Tussels after all..**sex sells.** When Amber's turn was over she walked back over to Link.

"All right ladies and gentlemen the time has come to announce Miss Teenage Hairspray! Drum roll please." Corny shouted enthusiastically as the drum roll started. Amber looked at the card and smirked, Link sighed knowing that Amber had won. "It is my obligation" Amber hit his shoulder. "To announce that Amber Von Tussel--"

Corny was cut off by Tracy. "Is about to get out danced!" Link and everyone of the council members spun around to see Tracy standing in a large can of hairspray. Link got that cheesy smile again when she looked at him. She looked so different, but still so beautiful. Clad in a black a white checkerboard dress, her hair straight and flat, she stepped off the platform and over to Amber, and started to sing a familiar song. From there Tracy taunted Amber, Amber scowled at Tracy and ran back over to Link. She tried to get him to put her arms around her, but that wasn't happening. He was lost in his own world watching Tracy shake what shes got. He smiled and knew what he had to do he pushed Amber's hands away that were trying to touch his face.

"No!" He shouted at her. He ran down to Tracy and danced right beside her. Not caring what anyone thought. He had a lot of proving still to do to Tracy after what he did. And he was eager to get to that full forgiveness point. Everything from there was a blur. From Link pulling Inez on the dance floor, to Edna coming out of her shell and shaking whats shes got, and then to Miss Teenage Hairspray being annoyed.

"And Miss Teenage Hairspray is...Inez Stubbs!" Corny announced cheerfully. Link and Tracy were shocked, in a good way. Link was sure that Tracy would win. Tracy became all giddy and jumped into Link's arms.

"Ladies and gentleman the Corny Collins Show is now and forever integrated!" Corny shouted enthusiastically.

On the other side of the room Velma was busted for rigging the votes for the competition.

"Mom! How could you do that?!" Amber shouted furiously at her mother. Velma scoffed.

"Because apparently you aren't good enough! You looked terrible out there!" Velma screamed coldly.

"Oh believe me mother you won't look to much better broadcast on **live television.** And mother..I don't look terrible. I look damn good! Oh and me and Link are over." Amber walked over to Fender pulling him by his collar and giving him a passionate kiss. "I'm with Fender now." She smirked at her mother's shocked expression. Amber felt a lot better finally standing up to her mother. She knew there was many other things she had to tell her and they would be told eventually, but for now..Amber was very much satisfied.

Confetti fell from all over the room and everyone was cheering joyously. Even with all the other people around Link and Tracy felt as if they were the only ones in the room. Caught in this moment of complete happiness Link and Tracy's faces moved closer together. Their lips connected in a perfect rhythm. The loud cheers from all around them were silenced. Tracy deepened the kiss, it was Link's turn to get butterflies in his stomach. He smiled through the kiss finally feeling complete. He had his girl, the Corny Collins Show was now integrated, and almost everything was right in his world..almost.

Ok so it was the cliché ending.

Boy meets girl.

Girl falls head over heels for boy.

Boy secretly falls for girl.

Boy meets another girl.

Girl's heart breaks.

Boy realizes that he loves Girl.

And they live happily ever after.

How perfect.

This wasn't the end of Tracy and Link.

In fact it was only the beginning

Sadly everything can't remain just perfect in real life.

But with love this strong, maybe they could make it.

**The (not) End.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!! So thats the end of this story!

I hoped you liked it!

I didn't want to go into to much detail of the Miss Teenage Hairspray thing, so I hope that didn't seem to boring to you.

I have some questions I want you to answer please.

1. What did you think about my first story?

2. What was your favorite part of the whole story?

3. Will you read the sequel?

4. Any other comments or suggestions for this story?

5. Any ideas for the sequel?

Should I post the sequel in a new story..or in this one? (Like should I continue on or post a new document)

I had so much fun writing this story I can't wait to start the sequel!!

Speaking of sequel, I thought I would give you a little bit of a preview..here are some random lines that will be used in the sequel:

**PREVIEW FOR SEQUEL:**

Link: Can one of you guys hand me my cloths...please?

Tracy: I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe you changed!

Doctor: She's gonna be ok...but the baby isn't.

Penny: No..Stop! Help!!

Seaweed: Penny!?

Tracy: So that was awkward...but do you think you could possibly explain to me why your hands were down your pants in my bathroom?

Link: I'm gonna be famous!

Amber: I'm pregnant, ok!

Link's dad: Get the hell out of my house.

Tracy: Everything is not ok!

Amber: This isn't over Tracy.

Link: Will you marry me?

Tracy: Well look at you! You just some disgusting old hag!

Corny: I..might be leaving the show.

Link: I can take care of myself!

Tracy: I love you, I love you, I love you. It feels so good to say it...I love you

Link: Lets run away,..from all this..

Amber: Every girl is entitled to a secret

Link: Just get the hell away from me!

Tracy: So Link isn't the most stable person in the world...

Fender: You such a slut!

Link: Why can't you just trust me!?

Brenda: How..could you!?

Tracy: Link what happened?!

Amber: Why are you hurting me!?

Link: Tracy...I need your help.

-BOOM-(hahah cheesy)

Yah. Those were some random moments in no order for the up and coming sequel to 'My Heart, Your Hands' entitled.."**You're Changing Your Heart**" I know, I know I'm a little obsessed with hearts..if you can't tell. HAHA. I also renamed it. It was gonna be entitled 'Kidnap my heart, take me with you'.

Thank you so much to everyone who read,reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story!

You all are amazing!

**:D**

So remember to please answer those questions and stay tuned for the sequel!

All my amazing reviewers: **amanda, keddybear33, Traptrogue6, trinklove, glo316, SingerChickLuvsLink, FelineMimiDavis74, kimmysue7, SongOfRoland, Lil Bre, and x-kafrin-x.**

Without you guys I would have never even finished this story!

**Songs used: 1 2 3 4 by feist**


End file.
